


Зло, которое мы создали сами

by Penelope_Foucault, timmy_failure



Series: Жуки. Ненавижу жуков. [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он надеялся, что если его просьбу не исполнят, то у богов хотя бы найдётся очень веская причина погубить мир, который он выстраивал так старательно и долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обречённый

За двадцать пять лет главная база Лиги теней разрослась. Она стала шире, этажи крепости ушли вглубь, вгрызаясь в земную кору. Теперь она возвышалась над пустыней как айсберг, явив смотрящим на неё людям только малую свою часть.

Торчащий на поверхности зуб из светлого камня с покатыми крышами и башенками почти опустел. Лига теней ушла под землю, и под землёй она стала похожа на муравейник.

Но Тим остался. На верхних этажах Джейсон тренировал рекрутов, и там же жил Тим. Каждое утро он просыпался от того, что солнце ласково давило ему на веки.

Последние двадцать пять лет так было каждый день, кроме тех редких дней, когда было облачно или менялась погода.

Сегодня всё было точно так же.

Тим моргнул и пошевелился, переворачиваясь на спину. Рядом с ним возмущённо выдохнул сквозь зубы Кон.

― Не двигайся.

Он попытался снова повернуть Тима на бок и обхватить его руками покрепче, но Тим выскользнул из цепких объятий и сел.

― Ну что тебе неймётся, ― простонал в подушку Кон. ― Всё под контролем. Мирового терроризма больше не существует. Мелкие преступления расследуют. Угрозы из космоса нет. Ты можешь позвать себе расслабиться хоть на минуту?  
― Я неплохо отдохнул ночью. ― Тим потянулся к сложенной на тумбочке у кровати форме, чтобы одеться и отправиться на утренний смотр.

Кон приподнял голову, щурясь и глядя на него почти обиженно.

― Я весь день вчера разгребал проблемы Фонарей. По-моему, я заслужил возможность понежиться в кровати подольше.  
― А я тебя и не заставляю вставать, если ты не заметил. ― Тим натянул маскировочные брюки из грубой ткани и застиранную футболку. ― Хотя я могу тебе приказать встать, если захочу, и ты, вообще-то, не сможешь меня ослушаться. ― Он всунул ноги в ботинки и начал их шнуровать быстрыми, отточенными движениями.  
― В моём мире «нежиться в кровати» включает ещё и тебя. Но ты, видимо, снова подсыхаешь. ― буркнул Кон и тоже сел. ― Такой чёрствый. Ты и раньше таким был?  
― Нет, раньше даже хуже было, ― заметил Тим. Он выпрямился, увернулся от очередной попытки затащить его обратно под одеяло и встал.  
― Мне нужно работать. Серьёзно. А ты отдыхай, Супермен.

 

Он легко щёлкнул Кона по лбу, затолкал ногой сумку с сине-красным костюмом под кровать и сложил форму Лиги теней, которую Кон носил с тех пор, как стал одним из них. Кон, кажется, и правда задремал сидя, пока Тим методично сворачивал его одежду аккуратными квадратиками, так что даже и не дёрнулся, когда тот открыл дверь и вышел в коридор.

Кон догнал его на лестнице. Уже одетый, с двумя куртками ― своей и Тима ― в руках, он неодобрительно покачал головой и нахмурился.

― Ты же знаешь, что с тобой бывает, когда ты не отдыхаешь? Ну, там, седеющие волосы, выцветающие глаза, песок, сыплющийся из всех мест? ― не смог удержаться от подколки он. Тим остановился, буквально на мгновение, потёр переносицу, устало вздохнул и пошёл дальше.

Кон, правда, всё-таки заставил его надеть куртку, и только после этого они вышли из крепости прямо на раскинувшийся справа полигон. Джейсон кивнул им, когда они остановились рядом с ним, и начал выкрикивать команды. Голос у него был хриплее, чем раньше. И волосы были белее, чем раньше. Тим не мог не сожалеть о чужих утерянных годах, глядя на него, но он никогда не говорил об этом вслух. В конце концов, каждый раз, когда он видел, как Джейсон улыбается, и морщины на его лице превращаются в тонкие лучики, будто у солнца, ему становилось даже как будто бы немного легче. Самую малость.

― Я думал, мы вас до полуденной тренировки не увидим. ― Джейсон ухмыльнулся, разворачиваясь. У рекрутов началась пробежка, так что у них появилось время перекинуться парой слов. ― Всё-таки наш Супер-мальчик вернулся всего-то часа четыре назад.  
― Я тоже надеялся, что просплю минимум до полудня, ― мрачно заметил Кон. ― Но кое-кому неймётся.  
― Я тебя не будил, ты мог бы остаться и спать дальше.  
― Так мило, вы как престарелая парочка. ― Джейсон хрипло рассмеялся, а потом развёл руками: ― Прости, Ра'с, но он не мог остаться. Он твой телохранитель. Он и так должен радоваться тому, что я не гоняю его вместе с рекрутами с криптонитом в кармане после каждой его вылазки в Лигу Справедливости.

Кон тихо вздрогнул, будто от холода, и подмигнул Джейсону:

― Признайся, тебе просто нравится сама мысль, что ты обычный старик, но можешь гонять в шею бессмертного Супермена.  
― Когда ты правая рука Ра'с аль Гула, твоя жизнь ― это сплошные плюсы. ― Джейсон слабо сжал плечо Тима, грустно, но довольно улыбаясь, потом вздохнул и посмотрел на наворачивающих круги рекрутов. ― И запомни, курточный вор, даже когда я умру, я всё равно буду заставлять тебя бегать по всему полигону, если ты от него хоть на шаг отойдёшь без уважительной причины. ― Не глядя на Кона, он погрозил ему пальцем.  
― Кажется вы забыли меня предупредить, что это Лига трудоголиков, а не крутых ниндзя-убийц. ― Кон тихо фыркнул. ― И я двадцать пять лет заблуждался…  
― Ну, хватит. ― Тим вскинул руку. ― Что за детский сад вы развели.

Хотя, конечно, все эти перепалки, почти что правда детские, ненадолго создавали иллюзию, что четверть века у них только впереди, а не подходит к концу.

― И правда. ― Джейсон скрестил руки на груди. ― Посмотрели на моих ребят? Вот и валите. Мы сейчас будем отрабатывать манёвры, и нам тут лишние помехи не нужны. ― Он махнул рукой. ― Тем более, что у кого-то за ночь скопилась гора непрочитанных отчётов.  
― Не забудь сам отчитаться после завтрака, ― парировал Тим. Лига Теней теперь действовала как хорошо отработанный механизм. Люди старели, гибли и болели, но налаженная машина всё равно не сбоила.

Тим с Коном вернулись в холодную крепость, и только теперь Тим почувствовал ― как и каждый день в эту самую минуту ― благодарность Кону за то, что тот вынудил его надеть куртку. Плотная шершавая ткань защищала кожу от солнца, а потом грела в холодном помещении. Он потянулся к Кону, сжал пальцами краешек его рукава и тут же отпустил, ни единым движением больше не выдав, что на самом деле произошло.

Завтракал Тим по привычке в общем зале. Там же обычно собирались рекруты. Теперь их стало достаточно, чтобы заполнить собой одно помещение и вытеснить остальные Тени на нижние этажи, в отдельную большую и светлую столовую.

Здесь же Тим всегда мог занять своё место на деревянной скамейке, включить лэптоп и планшеты и погрузиться в работу за кружкой горького чёрного кофе, нырнуть с головой, чтобы не вспоминать о других своих ипостасях до самой ночи.

Кон почти всегда сидел с ним плечом к плечу, точно так же читая подборки новостей и отчёты, готовый к дискуссии. Когда к ним присоединялся Джейсон, они часто оживлённо спорили до тех пор, пока среди аргументов и контраргументов, чуши и бреда не находилось зерно истины и вернейший вывод.

В этот день Кон хмыкнул, развернул одну из подборок и сунул Тиму планшет в руку, как раз когда тот тянулся за своей чашкой кофе.

― Ты посмотри. ― Он хитро улыбнулся, коротко мазнул лбом по его виску, как кот, отстранился, замер и сощурился.  
― Ну, надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что «Дэйли Плэнет» посвятят целый разворот этой истории с Фонарями. ― Тим скептически вскинул брови, пробежался глазами по тексту и только потом поднял взгляд на фотографию.

Кон смотрелся на фоне Зелёных Фонарей ярким, несколько аляповатым пятном. Он был таким же броским, когда только появился и Лига Теней украла его прямо из лаборатории. То кричащее красно-синее трико было уничтожено в огне, потому что Кон мог вынести на одежде бациллы смертельного вируса, и Тим думал, что никогда больше не увидит чего-то подобного.

Но когда Супермен понял, что больше не может защищать мир так же, как раньше, он сам выбрал себе наследника, и вместе с именем передал ему свои яркие цвета. Суперменом теперь был Кон. Его происхождение, его неспособность стариться не играла никакой роли. Он снова был одет в красно-синее, за его плечами теперь развевался яркий красный плащ, и каждый раз, когда он показывал очередную фотографию, Тим будто бы возвращался в те времена, когда мир заговорил о криптонце впервые. Его неказистый телохранитель и пылкий любовник вдруг становился величественным и гордым.

― Мне даже жаль, что я не могу посмотреть на тебя в таком виде нормально, а не на фотографии Олсена-младшего. ― Тим вздохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы Кона на самой макушке, потрепал их немного и отпустил. ― Ну, когда-нибудь и это случится, да?

Тим ни разу не видел Кона в роли Супермена лично. Когда тот возвращался домой, он возвращался в армейских ботинках, в военной форме и с рюкзаком за спиной. Они прятали Лигу Теней от Лиги Справедливости, а значит, Супермен не мог возвращаться к себе таким же ярким красно-синим всполохом, каким спасал мир.

― Я всегда могу одеться в этот костюм специально для тебя, ― понизил голос Кон, фыркнул и отобрал у Тима планшет. ― И вся проблема решена.  
― Нет, нет. ― Тим мотнул головой в ответ. Он не знал, что почувствует, если увидит Кона так же, как первого Супермена когда-то. Забьётся ли его сердце так же часто, как тогда, в начале двадцатого века? ― Не нужно.

Он всё-таки вцепился в кружку и погрузился в чтение отчётов уже на своём планшете.

Когда Супермен попросил Кона заменить его, занять его место в Лиге Справедливости и стать новым символом надежды и примером для подражания, Кон долго не мог принять хоть какое-то решение. Он боялся не справиться, и боялся подвести всех, кто в него поверил. Лига Теней всё ещё скрывалась от постороннего внимания, и Кон не хотел афишировать в Лиге Справедливости свою связь с Ра'с аль Гулом. Само предложение Супермена было чем-то особенным, чем-то, о чём Кон раньше и мечтать не мог.

Но в его голове крутилось слишком много «а вдруг» и «а если», и они мешали ему принять решение. Поэтому в итоге его принимал Тим.

А Тим больше всего хотел, чтобы мечты Кона сбывались. Хотя бы иногда. И даже если сам Кон пытался от этих мыслей отказаться, забыть то желание, что жило в нём ещё до того, как его разбудила Лига Теней, то Тим каждое мгновение помнил о том, как рвётся его сердце в небо.

― Когда-нибудь и у меня найдётся работа для Супермена, а не для Кона, ― после долгой паузы выдохнул Тим. Он открыл копии последних полицейских отчётов из Готэма и даже не успел заметить, отреагировал ли Кон на его слова хоть как-то. ― Что за убийства в Готэме? ― наконец спросил он. ― Похоже, полиция в тупике. Нужно дать распоряжение… ― начал он. Кон мотнул головой.  
― Не стоит. Не зли её лишний раз. ― Он взял со стола свою чашку с кофе и скорчил рожу. ― Серьёзно. Эта Бэтмен в гневе ещё страшнее, чем предыдущий.  
― Не убьёт же она меня, ― равнодушно протянул Тим и тут же замолк. Двери тихо скрипнули, всхлипнули и распахнулись, впуская в общий зал рекрутов с пластиковыми подносами. Запахло паренными овощами, зерновым хлебом и чем-то ещё. Джейсон составлял диету для рекрутов сам, и Тим никогда не лез ему под руку.

― И снова привет. ― Джейсон водрузил свой поднос на их стол, отсалютовал свободной рукой и подвинул себе ногой табуретку. ― Если вдруг случится вторжение космической армии, мы, похоже, будем готовы даже к этому.  
― Ты же только начал их тренировать? ― Тим потянулся за чак-чаком и кофе, держа планшет на коленях.  
― У тебя очень талантливый советник, который обладает уникальным опытом и вообще умница, ― ехидно заметил Джейсон. Тим отвёл взгляд: когда Тодд начинал говорить, можно было подумать, что он и не старел. ― К тому же в этот раз салаги невероятно сознательные. Сплошное удовольствие их тренировать. Они толковее, чем курточный вор, когда он только начинал.  
― Я когда-нибудь перестану быть твоим личным мальчиком для битья? ― Кон закатил глаза.  
― Прекратите, а. ― Тим сжал пальцами переносицу. ― Как думаешь, почему так получилось, Джейсон?  
― Думаю, потому что с тех пор, как Лига Теней стала набирать рекрутов, прошло больше трёх десятилетий. Так что у нас тут подростки, большая часть которых росла в ближайших городах. Они видели нас, слышали о нас и мечтали, что тоже станут тенями, когда вырастут. ― Джейсон наколол на вилку пропаренную морковку. ― И, на мой взгляд, это охуенно.  
― Главное, чтобы это не превратилось в культ личности.  
― Не превратится. Хотя, конечно, ты вызываешь безмерное уважение и священный трепет, но я не думаю, что они будут лобзать твои портреты, скандировать лозунги и везде пропихивать атрибутику с твоим лицом на ней. ― Джейсон покачал головой, прожевал морковку и наколол точно так же брокколи.  
― Да уж, это скорее похоже на меня. ― Кон рядом почесал в затылке, растрепал волосы и вздохнул. ― Это как-то даже… жутко слегка. Все эти футболки, постеры…  
― А ты как будто бы и не рад, ― хмыкнул Джейсон. Он тоже взял себе подборку новостей и затих, пролистывая их одну за другой.

В такой тишине они просидели минут десять, не слыша даже, как столовые приборы рекрутов ударяют по краям тарелок. Тим погрузился в изучение убийств в Готэме, закопавшись в полицейские отчёты, Кон просматривал отчёты по странам, Джейсон ― мировые новости. Когда он вдруг отложил планшет и громко откашлялся, Тим вздрогнул. Он уже научился по интонациям определять, чего хочет его воспитанник, и всегда знал, какое покашливание призвано привлечь его внимание.

― Ты вот это видел? ― Джейсон подвинул ему свой планшет, поводил по нему пальцами и уже готовая подборка вдруг стала ещё меньше. Тим склонился над столом, сощурился и стал всматриваться в текст на разных языках.  
― Кто-то творит «справедливость» в Сираке, прикрываясь твоим именем, ― суммировал Джейсон то, во что сейчас вчитывался Тим. Кон подвинулся и заглянул ему через плечо.  
― Он отрубает руки ворам? ― спросил он. Тим моргнул.  
― Я бы так делал, если бы стал фараоном. В своё время. Но сейчас я не стал бы наказывать их так. ― Он нахмурился и посмотрел на Джейсона исподлобья.  
― Подражатели? ― задумчиво спросил Кон. ― Вроде пора бы уже. Все знают, что ты есть, примерно где ты есть, но никто не знает как ты выглядишь. Почему бы и не притвориться тобой?  
― А в чём смысл? ― Тим потёр лоб. ― Выбери-ка тех из своих рекрутов, которые посмышленее. Пусть найдут самозванца.― Он снова взглянул на Джейсона. ― Пусть разузнают, зачем им это, чего они хотели этим добиться и не стоит ли за этим кто-то ещё. ― Он залпом допил кофе. ― Если справятся, натренируешь их для элитного отряда. Приставим их к президентам.  
― Ты вот так легко решаешь, кого сунуть на такую важную позицию? ― Кон подозрительно сощурился. ― Кто ты, верни мне моего Ра'са.  
― Это рекруты, впитавшие нашу идеологию с молоком матери. И если они хотя бы немного умнее тебя, любовь моя, из них уже выйдет толк.

Кон фыркнул, щёлкнул его по носу и едва слышно шепнул:

― И я тоже тебя люблю, развалина, ― и тут же затих.  
― В элиту сложные экзамены, Кон, и муштруем мы там так, что тебе и не снилось. Так что не волнуйся за президентов. ― Джейсон доел свой горошек, выпил овощной сок и поднялся. ― Ладно, господа, развлекайтесь, а мне ещё молодняк гонять.  
― Какой деловой. ― Кон прищурил один глаз, вздохнул, перед этим по-детски надув щёки, и попытался сказать что-то Тиму, но не успел. На его руке мерзко запиликал сигнал Лиги справедливости. Он запрокинул голову и закатил глаза, разочарованно застонав, а потом посмотрел на Тима.

Тим смотрел на него только краем глаза. Его мысли всё сильнее захватывали загадочные подражатели. Он всё пытался найти причину. Суть. Смысл.

― Ты меня отпустишь? ― Кон щёлкнул пальцами у него перед глазами. Тим обернулся, вскинул голову, несколько раз моргнув, и на мгновение подражателей из его головы вытеснил Кон. Кон в красно-синем, величественный и надёжный.  
― Конечно. Если нужно ― лети. ― Он выдавил улыбку и кивнул, отвернулся, провожая взглядом последних рекрутов. Очень похоже на всю его жизнь, если так подумать: даже Кон и тот не всегда рядом. Он вздохнул, как только дверь закрылась за последним из рекрутов, попытался встать, но Кон удержал его, положив руку на плечо.  
― На удачу. ― Клон рассеянно улыбнулся, развернув его к себе, поцеловал его коротко и легко, и только тогда встал сам, попятился к окну и, подпрыгнув, вылетел на улицу. Супер-скорость он развил, стоило Тиму один раз моргнуть, и тут же скрылся среди облаков.

Тим ещё немного посидел на месте. Допил кофе Кона, собрал их пустые тарелки и сложил осторожно планшеты на углу стола. Закинув посуду на кухню, он вышел из общего зала в тот коридор, который вёл вниз и в сторону. Туда, где не было укреплений базы, где было холодно и сыро почти всегда. Он не защищался толстыми пластами металла, не грел тех, кто бегал по нему вверх и вниз.

Он вёл к камере, которую затапливало по пояс на долгие шесть месяцев. Там дежурили те из рекрутов, которые умудрялись лажать на занятиях Джейсона.

Никто не знал, что Тим спускается туда, потому что никто и не должен был знать. Рекруты хранили его тайну и защищали бы её ценой собственной жизни, а Джейсон и Кон никогда не видели, чтобы он сворачивал на эту лестницу и шёл по этому коридору.

Но Тим спускался сюда, когда оставался один. Когда ему казалось, что он сам вот-вот провалится в бездну, или когда ему казалось, что в мире не осталось зла.

Или наоборот. Когда зло снова поднимало свою голову.

Зло уже четверть века жило под крепостью Ра'с аль Гула. Лига Теней строила свой оплот рядом с ним, рядом со сгустком тёмной энергии, которую Тим так отчаянно пытался искоренить.

― Здравствуйте, мистер Лютор. ― Он остановился у дверей камеры и заглянул в крохотное окошко. Камеру ещё не затопило, но Лекс всё равно был дёрганный. Он медленно сходил с ума от одиночества, один в темноте и тесноте.

Тим опустился на пол рядом, прижавшись спиной к холодной двери. Лекс невнятно завыл и замолотил по металлу, который отделял его от Тима, но это ничего не дало.

― Ещё с тех пор, как мир потрясла весть о смерти Супермена… ложная весть, как вы помните… я никак не мог понять, зачем быть подражателями. Ты можешь унаследовать имя. Или найти старое имя, стряхнуть с него пыль и оживить. Но зачем пытаться присвоить имя того, кто ещё живёт с тобой на одной земле? Или пытаться влезть в его шкуру в первый же день после смерти? ― Он подтянул к себе колени, сложил на них руки и опёрся о предплечья подбородком. ― Но я всегда знал ответ. Вернее, он всегда был таким для меня. Я сам его создал. Сомневаюсь, что к точно такому же ответу мог бы прийти кто-то другой. ― Безмолвный, стонущий и скулящий Лекс Лютор, когда-то президент Соединённых Штатов Америки и заклятый враг Супермена, ударился о дверь всем телом.

Дверь даже не дрогнула.

― Я знаю, что имена говорят о нас больше, чем что-либо ещё. Имена могут дать нам власть или лишить её. Имена могут быть инструментом, который мог бы изменить всё. Если его выбрать правильно. Если воспользоваться верно тем именем, которое тебе уже дано.

Он затих, задумчиво рассматривая свои руки. Вспомнил, как сидел здесь, точно так же прижимаясь спиной к двери и слышал, как клон Супермена, клон Лекса Лютора, самый ценный гомункул в мире, Франкенштейн с трепетной душой, обещал ему, что никогда не умрёт.

― Твой, кхм, «сын». ― Тим хмыкнул. Разве что общие гены давали повод верить, что Кон и Лекс состоят в родстве. ― Он теперь Супермен, как ты знаешь. Имя перешло ему по наследству, и он должен доказать, что вправе его носить. А меня зовут Головой Демона. Как древних старцев, что защищали народ Курака. И я тоже каждый день должен напоминать миру, что заслужил это имя. ― Он развёл руками. ― Но зачем нужно… пытаться присвоить чужое имя? Не имя мёртвого царевича. Не имя мёртвого героя. А имя того, кто существует в твоё время. Того, кого ты не знаешь?

Лекс за его спиной, кажется, в очередной раз пытался процарапать металл. Тиму иногда становилось интересно, удастся ли ему это хоть когда-нибудь. Сможет ли он на одном упрямстве процарапать преграду и вцепиться в спину человека, отнявшего у него всё.

Жизнь.  
Клона.  
Речь.

― А если этот человек, который вышел в мир людей, назвав моё имя вместо своего, намного честнее меня? Вдруг он такой же как я, такой же древний и не стареющий, сохранивший память о тех временах, когда лгунам вырезали язык, когда насильников забивали камнями, и он просто не предал то время?

Эхо застучало, отдаваясь в виски: «время, время, время», снова и снова, напоминая ему о том, какой же он старый.

Из какого он древнего времени.

(Совсем чужой здесь.)

― Всегда приятно поговорить с таким понимающим собеседником. ― Тим вздохнул, опёрся руками о колени и поднялся.

Царапанье у него за спиной вдруг прекратилось. Вместо него пришёл стук, но стук этот был систематичным. Осознанным.

Азбука Морзе. Тим остановился, сунул руки в карманы и прислушался, запоминая стук и остающееся после него гудение. Вслед ему полетели удары, сложившиеся в слово «недоверие». Как только они стихли, Лекс рассмеялся, как только мог. Смех был истеричным и жутким, как когда-то, будто в полузабытом сне (давно и одновременно словно бы вчера) смеялся Джокер.

Но страшнее смеха звучало выстучанное слово. Тим знал, что имеет в виду Лютор. Знал, но не хотел обращать внимания на эту версию. Знал и отказывался от неё, потому что она бы напоминала постоянно о том, что мир так и не научился ему доверять до конца. И о том, что при желании это доверие можно было уничтожить раз и навсегда.

Зло не исчезло после того, как он запер Лекса Лютора у себе в подвале. Так Тим думал, поднимаясь наверх и выбираясь из крепости, подставляя лицо солнцу и моля богов о снисхождении.

Зло не исчезло, потому что Лекс не был первоисточником. Это было логично.

Оно затаилось и ждало подходящего момента, чтобы отомстить. И сейчас, похоже, оно только делало первые шаги.

― О, Боги, ― едва слышно шепнул Тим. ― Дайте мне сил найти их до того, как они всё разрушат.

Он не знал, услышат ли его. Но он надеялся, что если его просьбу не исполнят, то у богов хотя бы найдётся очень веская причина погубить мир, который он выстраивал так старательно и долго.


	2. Предупреждённый

Стефани Браун, двоекратная лауреатка Пулитцеровской премии, обладательница премии Букера, Нобелевской премии и чудесного виноградного садика в Смоллвилле, выходила с ними на связь нечасто. Она была занятой женщиной: весь «Дэйли Плэнет» сейчас держался на её «хрупких» плечах. Она была достойной продолжательницей дела Перри Уайта и Лоис Лейн; даже постарев, она оставалась такой же моложавой и яркой.

Каждый раз, когда она звонила, в крепости как будто становилось немного теплее. С возрастом Стефани становилась всё уютнее и уютнее.

― И что случилось? ― Тим даже не стал с ней здороваться. Стефани была совсем как Лесли. Она не выходила на связь без крайней нужды. Когда-то она обращалась к нему за информацией, потом за советом, но чем меньше преступлений совершалось в мире, тем реже ей требовалась его помощь. Она знала, что Тим следит за каждым её шагом, и не придавала этому значения. Её не пугало, что он ей никогда не звонит, потому что прекрасно понимала, что ему просто не нужно справляться о том, как у неё дела.

― Мы даже не будем делать вид, что вежливые? ― Стефани ухмыльнулась здоровым уголком губ, кивнула и всё же поинтересовалась: ― Как ты?  
― Ничего нового. ― Тим пожал плечами, решив не сообщать Стефани о происходящем в Сираке. В конце концов, она журналист. А это значит, что она либо уже знает, что там творится, либо использует полученную от него информацию в своих целях. Так рисковать он не мог. ― Я дальше ужасно стар и ужасно молод одновременно. Поздравляю с внуком.

Стефани ухмыльнулась и подпёрла подбородок рукой.

― Думаю, ты и имя его знаешь, и вес, и прочее. Но я не поэтому звоню.  
― Я знаю.

Возившийся с учебником по непали и диктофоном за спиной Тима Кон проговаривал себе под нос скороговорки. Отвлёкшись на минуту, он заметил Стефани на экране, стянул наушники и метнулся к нему, улыбаясь в камеру.

― Эй, привет! Покажешь внука?

Стефани картинно закатила глаза.

― Есть в Лиге Теней хоть какие-то тайны?  
― Полно, и ты об этом знаешь, ― парировал Тим. Нахмурился. ― Так что случилось?  
― Помнишь, я расследовала твоё происхождение? Твои детские фотографии, усыпальница, вот это всё? ― Стефани задумчиво ущипнула себя за губу. ― У меня украли кое-какие бумаги.

Тим замер. Миру нельзя было знать, что он всего лишь сын фараона, принесённый в жертву богине Баст. Миру нельзя было знать, что он ― оживлённая слезой бесплодной женщины древняя мумия, возомнившая себя богом. Миру нельзя было знать, кем он рос. Он должен был оставаться королём-под-горой. Тем, кто приходит, когда человечество нуждается в нём больше всего.

― На самом деле это просто заметки. Что-то вроде: «Ра'с связан с Древним Египтом» и перечисление всяких исторических и культурных особенностей того времени. Я просто подумала, что…  
― Какого рода заметки? ― Тим моргнул. Он стиснул кулаки и не смог разжать их, даже когда Кон положил руку ему на плечо.  
― Про юридическую систему того времени. Про верования. Всякие обычаи. Я считала, что тебе это может быть близко. Подумала, а вдруг однажды ты перестанешь сдерживаться? И поэтому записала их. Возможные признаки того, что ты сходишь с ума. ― Стефани снова подпёрла кулаком щёку. ― И даже заголовок там такой был.

Тим нервно сглотнул. Перебрал в памяти все файлы, которые собрала на него когда-то Стефани Браун. Всё, что она знала о нём. Всё, что хотела о нём рассказать, но скрыла за красивой восточной легендой о чародее.

― Этого файла не было в твоём компьютере, ― пробормотал он. ― Иначе Зед бы знал об этом. Я бы знал об этом.

Стефани вдруг вскинула руку, как школьница на уроке, и подозрительно сощурилась.

― Ты что, копался в моём компьютере?  
― У меня был к нему доступ. Я не мог позволить тебе раскрыть мою тайну, так что мы взломали систему.  
― Вот хитрый засранец. ― Стефани пригладила серебристо-золотой ёжик волос. ― Обожаю тебя.  
― Но там не было этого файла, ― повторил Тим. ― И почему украли только его? Ведь могли… узнать больше.  
― Ра'с, сладенький. ― Стефани так наклонилась к экрану, словно собиралась вылезти из него и ущипнуть Тима за щёку. ― У меня ещё с университета осталась привычка: записывать то, что я читаю в библиотеке. Я всё потом в электронный вид переносила, рукописи жгла. Конкретно эту потеряла где-то среди книжных страниц, да и не искала особо. Потом нашла, сложила в папку со старыми бумагами и забыла о них. ― Она пожала плечами. ― А сегодня утром перебирала их и вдруг поняла: записей-то и нет.

Кон присел на корточки рядом с Тимом и внимательно уставился на экран.

― Ты не думаешь, что могла их просто потерять?  
― Да ну, ― фыркнула Стефани. ― Я не настолько стара, чтобы у меня развился старческий склероз, юноша.

Тим тихо рассмеялся, улыбнулся ей и покачал головой:

― Подумать только, ты всё-таки умудрилась что-то от меня скрыть.  
― А ведь я даже не старалась. Может, мне на роду написано быть той, кого вечно недооценивают? ― Она улыбнулась уголком губ и сложила руки перед собой. ― Ладно. Я хочу съездить к дочке. Всё, что я хотела тебе передать, я передала. Надеюсь, что на самом деле это не слишком серьёзно.

Тим кивнул и даже выдавил в ответ улыбку. Хотя прекрасно знал, что на самом деле её новости не несут ничего хорошего.

Получается, что люди, выдававшие себя за Лигу Теней, не вдохновлялись рассказами. Они методично подстраивались под него. Тот Ра'с ― ненастоящий Ра'с ― не был таким же старым, как Тим. Он не видел древние пески Египта, когда они были на тысячелетия моложе. Он не умирал мучительной смертью на жертвеннике и не восстал из мёртвых потом.

Он был так же молод, как Кон. Как Стефани. Как Джейсон.

И совсем не походил на Тима.

Кон сжал его плечо и заставил посмотреть на себя.

― Что такого ужасного в том, что произошло?  
― То, как это сочетается с подражателями. ― Тим так сильно нахмурился, что у него заныл лоб. ― Они не просто глупцы, которые захотели поиграть в Лигу Теней. Они делают это умышленно. ― У него задёргался уголок губ. Кон замер, настороженный и напряжённый. ― Они хотят уничтожить всё, что я построил. Как Лютор когда-то. И используют почти те же самые методы, ― выдохнул Тим. Кон не ответил. Он притянул его к себе, крепко обняв, и не оставил ни единого шанса вырваться.

Несколько минут Тим молчал. Он слушал, как бьётся большое любящее сердце Кона, слушал, как он спокойно дышит, и был благодарен хотя бы за то, что сейчас он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Но любые объятия рано или поздно заканчивались. Кон потянулся захлопнуть ноутбук Тима

― И что теперь? Что мы будем делать?  
― Будем предотвращать любой подобный самосуд. Настоящие Тени будут дежурить по всему миру, круглосуточно, без выходных. Если кто-то снова попытается опорочить наше имя, Лига Теней его остановит. И приведёт ко мне. ― Тим устало опёрся локтями о колени. ― Один из них наверняка расколется. Если только…

Он замолк, задумчиво уставившись куда-то в сторону. Нельзя было давать лже-Ра'су действовать, но и попытки наставить ему палок в колёса могли взбесить подражателя лучше любой провокации.

― «Если только» что, Ра'с? ― Кон тряхнул его за плечо. Тим моргнул, собираясь с силами.  
― Если только мы не спровоцируем его на что-нибудь посерьёзнее и пострашнее. ― Он покусал губы, раздумывая. Готов ли он пожертвовать своей репутацией только из страха перед тем, что могло бы и не случиться?

Тим нажал на коммуникатор в ухе.

― Джейсон, поднимись ко мне, пожалуйста. ― Он снова посмотрел на Кона. ― Ты можешь договориться с Лигой Справедливости, чтобы они были начеку постоянно?  
― Они и так постоянно в курсе всего происходящего, вроде как. ― Кон развёл руками. ― М'ганн разве что мысли людей не читает по двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
― Но от вашего внимания всё равно многое ускользает. ― Тим помотал головой. ― Как и от нашего порой. Стефани отлично это доказала. Мне нужно, чтобы не только Лига Теней пыталась выследить подражателей, но и Лига Справедливости постоянно была готова к тому, что кто-то попытается вернуть в мир терроризм.  
― Это легко. Сложнее будет убедить их в том, что это только подражатель, а не настоящий Ра'с, который и правда сошёл с ума.  
― Кто сошёл с ума? ― Джейсон заглянул в комнату, вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь. ― Вы всё ещё обсуждаете этого фанатика?  
― Ещё бы. ― Кон выпрямился и попытался улыбнуться. ― Получили кое-какие новости от Стефани, непрозрачно намекающие нам на то, что этот фанатик ― не просто фанатик. ― Он сел обратно на край кровати.

Джейсон подпёр спиной стену и скрестил руки на груди.

― И это?  
― У неё были кое-какие заметки о моей связи с древним Египтом. ― Тим устало потёр висок. ― И кто-то их украл.  
― Влез в её дом и взял только эти заметки? ― Джейсон вскинул брови. ― Мы бы знали, что её ограбили.

Тим на него даже не глянул.

― Что означает, что этот человек знал, что ищет, и оказался кем-то, кому она доверяла. Пусть Готэмские тени это расследуют. Кроме того, нам придётся перевести все подразделения в экстренный режим. Нужно постоянно мониторить каждую улицу, каждый город. Нас много и мы есть везде, и это именно то, что нам нужно, чтобы поймать подражателей.  
― Думаешь, всё настолько серьёзно? ― Джейсон с сомнением покачал головой. ― Зачем кому-то тебя так глобально подставлять?  
― Кто-то против того, чтобы люди держась за ручки и пели песни группы Битлз, Джейсон. Потому что война и убийства могут дать им больше власти и денег. Или просто потому что они социопаты.  
― Или они жаждут мирового господства, почти как ты, ― поддел Джейсон. ― Хорошо. А если они воспримут эту слежку как провокацию?  
― Я уже думал о том, что это может быть воспринято именно как провокация. Поэтому нужно, чтобы тени были ещё внимательнее. Следили. Предугадывали. Искали тех, кто может выдать того, кто называется моим именем.

Джейсон задумчиво почесал щетину на подбородке.

― Хм. Это может сработать. А может и не сработать. Ещё гениальные идеи?  
― Не особо. ― Тим поджал губы. ― Но мне ужасно не нравится перспектива попадания в список «террористов» опять.  
― Но ты и есть террорист, Ра'с. ― Кон сжал в руках учебник по непали. ― Вы всё ещё вырезаете целые наркокартели.  
― Но ведь это помогает, ― повысил голос Тим. ― Их стало меньше. Торговля людьми прекратилась. Организованная преступность почти не существует, а та, что есть вынуждена противостоять не только Лиге Теней, но и Лиге Справедливости. ― Он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.  
― Мы слишком контролируем людей, вот и всё. ― Джейсон нахмурился. ― Кому-то это может показаться… тиранией.  
― Но ты знаешь, что это не так. Мы никого ни к чему не принуждаем. Мы…  
― Не принуждаем. ― Кон склонил голову набок. ― Но не все это понимают. Особенно те, у кого душа лежит к разрушению. И те, кто не считает, что убийство ― это выход.  
― Ясно. ― Тим поджал губы. Он прекрасно знал, о чём говорят Джейсон и Кон. Он ожидал этого, как ожидал и отторжения. Рано или поздно мир должен был принять его за то зло, с которым Тим на самом деле боролся, и попытаться сломить его.  
― Я знаю, ― наконец сказал он. ― Но сейчас у нас нет времени заботиться об этой части имиджа Лиги Теней. Сейчас главное ― спасти её репутацию. Доказать, что мы не станем убивать ребёнка за воровство матери. ― Он устало повёл плечами. ― Вот о чём я говорю.

Кон кивнул.

― Я придумаю, что сказать Лиге Справедливости. В крайнем случае… А, не важно.  
― Что не важно? ― насторожился Тим.  
― Не важно, ― повторил Кон. ― В крайнем случае, это будет сюрприз. ― Он поднялся, достал из-под кровати сумку и шутливо отсалютовал. ― Мне лучше вылетать уже сейчас. Успею как раз к печенькам, которые пекут для сайдкиков в Башне Справедливости по выходным.

Джейсон, не отрываясь, наблюдал, как Кон закидывает на плечо сумку, забирается на подоконник и вылетает из окна.

― В Лиге Справедливости новичков угощают печеньем. А что можем предложить нашим рекрутам мы? ― Он обернулся и посмотрел на Тима. Он знал ответ, потому что сам получил это же когда-то. Но, похоже, ему хотелось быть уверенным, что и Тим не забыл.

Тим встретил его взгляд так же спокойно, как раньше.

― Вступая в Лигу Теней, ты получаешь уверенность в том, что делаешь правое дело. ― Говорил он так же уверенно, как больше полувека назад. ― Ты часть механизма, но ты нужен.

Джейсон кивнул и улыбнулся. Слабо, устало, но очень искренне.

― Именно так. Мир знает правду, и даже если кто-то попытается разрушить эту веру клеветой, рано или поздно обман всплывёт. ― Он шагнул к Тиму и похлопал его по плечу. Растеряв всю пафосность, он ухмыльнулся криво и добавил: ― Главное, не раскисай, Тим.


	3. Обесчещенный

Он был прав. Как был прав Джейсон. Как был прав Кон. Как был прав любой, кто хотя бы на мгновение задумывался о том, что стоит настоящей Лиге Теней отреагировать, как подражатели перейдут к более активным действиям. Это случилось, впрочем, не сразу. Подражатель будто хотел дать Тиму время. Или пытался вымотать его ожиданием.

Настоящим, истинным теням удавалось распространять слухи, убеждать людей в том, что кто-то просто пытается погреться в лучах чужой славы, но только восток остался спокоен. Чем ближе город Курака находился к крепости Лиги Теней, тем больше они верили в их непогрешимость. Чем ближе страна находилась к Кураку, тем сильнее за него молились.

Но чем светлее становилась кожа того, до кого долетали слухи, чем больше вод и земли лежало между ним и истинным Р'ас аль Гулом, тем отчаяннее он поддавался на провокацию. Люди верили, что Р'ас аль Гул сошёл с ума и пытается вершить в современности свои древние порядки. Верили, что он опасен. Верили, что его пора устранить. Люди так отвыкли от угроз, исходящих от сильных мира сего, что теперь даже малейшее потрясение могло нарушить их спокойствие.

Люди, чинившие суд Линча и пойманные тенями, не рассказали Тиму ничего толкового. Они только повторяли, что служат Р'ас аль Гулу, но в словах их не было преданности и холодной уверенности, присущей истинным теням. Не было всецелой верности делу.

Они боялись. Р'ас-подражатель запугивал их, как пугал гражданских, как пугал Лигу Справедливости. Он построил свою подделку под Лигу Теней на страхе, и это было его главное отличие от Тима.

Он знал настоящего Р'ас аль Гула достаточно, чтобы попытаться убедить простой люд в том, что это именно он убийца и тиран. Но не знал его настолько, чтобы действительно им стать.

Страх был не таким сильным оружием, как верность. Но его хватило, чтобы заметно пошатнуть равновесие всей империи Р'ас аль Гула.

***

Подражатель перешёл к решительным действиям в конце декабря. Тим как раз заканчивал обход и бок о бок с Коном вошёл в операторскую. Они миновали комнату с записями с камер слежения и остановились у стены, полной экранов с новостями. Их всегда было так много, что у Тима начинало рябить в глазах, но он всё равно терпеливо высматривал среди дикторов и репортажей то, что могло оказаться важно.

― Лига Справедливости будет искать тебя. Даже если нам правда удалось задушить в зародыше тот… бунт, или как это можно назвать? ― Кон замер рядом, прижавшись плечом к его плечу. ― Ты кажешься им угрозой, даже несмотря на то, что именно ты остановил эту вереницу бессмысленных пыток.  
― Если, конечно, я её остановил, ― отозвался Тим. Он моргнул, глядя на Кона. ― А если это правда? Если наши действия его подтолкнут? Спровоцируют на что-то…

Кон закатил глаза.

― Тени везде, Ра'с. Он не сможет сделать ничего, о чём ты бы не смог узнать.

Словно по команде, будто только этого момента, этого разговора и ждали, экраны подёрнулись серым, с пару мгновений показывали белый шум, изображения задёргались, изменяясь, и вдруг прояснились.

― Кто-то пробился к нам? ― Кон обернулся к одному из операторов. Раздавались щелчки, чьи-то вскрики, но ответа не последовало.

Изображение на экранах выровнялось, и с тысячи экранов на них посмотрел статный старик в зелёно-золотом плаще. Он держал спину идеально ровно, подбородок его был вскинут так, чтобы смотреть на всех свысока и гордо.

Тим нервно сглотнул.

― Нет. ― Он сделал шаг вперёд и схватился рукой за спинку одного из стульев, не в силах оторвать взгляд от старика. ― Он пробился не к нам. Это…  
― Это трансляция, ― объявил старик на английском, говоря с сильным акцентом. ― Не пытайтесь переключить канал, дамы и господа, вы будете видеть меня на каждом. ― Он выдержал паузу, будто дожидался, пока люди действительно попробуют, и растянул губы в улыбке, обнажая белые зубы. ― Меня зовут Р'ас аль Гул. Я несу миру мудрость и справедливость давних времён. Я пришёл из древности, чтобы напомнить людям о том, что они должны быть чисты помыслами, если хотят закончить свой век, срывая цветы и купаясь в свежих водах на Полях Иалу. ― Он поднял руки, и широкие рукава слегка съехали, обнажив худые смуглые запястья.

Тим сощурился.

― Какой позёр, ― пробормотал Кон. Тим и сам так думал. В движениях подражателя было слишком много театральности и ненужного пафоса.  
― Какой позор, ― вторил Кону Тим. Выплюнул: ― Он позорит это имя.  
― Мы начали с малого. Сначала мы направляли вас. Но вы всё равно не оправдали наших надежд, ― продолжил старик. Тим сощурился, всматриваясь в его глаза. Что-то было не так с этим взглядом. Что-то, что совершенно не вязалось с его образом. Неуловимая мелочь. Важная, но настолько крохотная, что её нельзя было рассмотреть через экран.  
― Вычислите, откуда идёт сигнал, ― распорядился Тим в коммуникатор. Сейчас было не важно, кому он отдаёт приказ, он прекрасно знал, что тени передадут его по цепочке к тому, кто сможет выполнить. ― Кон, дуй в Лигу Справедливости. Предупреди их. Я дам тебе знать, куда нужно будет отправить, если понадобится кого-то спасать.

Кон легко коснулся его виска губами и сорвался с места.

― Мне нужно знать, где он находится, ― повторил Тим, потом нажал на кнопку на коммуникаторе и позвал: ― Джейсон. Джейсон, пусть все отряды по всему материку будут готовы к вылазке в любой момент. Судя по рисунку на стене у него за спиной, он где-то в районе Сирака, или, может, Биалии.  
― Будет сделано, ― отозвался Джейсон и затих, наверное, переключившись на распоряжения. Тим же замер и продолжил смотреть, как подражатель ― его подражатель ― убеждает весь мир, что он ― Р'ас аль Гул.  
― Вы неразумные дети. ― Старик на экране с сожалением покачал головой и цокнул языком. ― Сколько бы я ни пытался воспитывать вас пряниками, вы не понимаете, чего от вас хотят. Поэтому сегодня я возьму вас в ежовые рукавицы. Пришло время. ― Он сощурился, и Тиму показалось, что старик смотрит прямо ему в глаза.  
― Где он, ― процедил Тим, снова и снова нажимая кнопку на коммуникаторе. ― _Где он._  
― Где-то в Биалии, господин, ― сообщил голос в наушнике. ― Но мы не можем найти точный город…

Тим почти рычал. На экране теперь было не только лицо и руки старика. Камера отъехала, и стало видно, как много у него подручных ― ниндзя, завёрнутых в чёрное, безликих, но с глазами, полными страха. Они держали перед собой женщин и мужчин, детей и стариков.

Тим запустил пальцы в волосы и сжал их в кулак.

― Эта маленькая, ничем не примечательная деревня, всего-то пара улиц и один деревенский клуб, произвела на свет одного из самых худших из наркопроизводителей мира. Он родился здесь, он здесь вырос, он жил с этими людьми рядом. Они превратили его в то, чем он стал. Они соучастники. В этом их вина. Им придётся искупить свою вину кровью. Так сказал Р'ас аль Гул. ― Старик вскинул руки, и его ниндзя, эта не настоящая Лига Теней, эта кучка подражателей, один за другим вонзили лезвия в горла стоящих перед ними пленников.  
― Где они! ― рявкнул в коммуникатор Тим. ― Где они?!  
― Мы почти нашли их, господин.  
― Р'ас, отряды в Биалии уже готовы выдвигаться. Как только нам скажут координаты, они отправятся туда, ― вклинился следом Джейсон. ― Мы повяжем их.  
― Мы не успеем. ― Тим смотрел, как ненастоящий Р'ас кланяется, широко раскинув руки и улыбаясь хитро и безумно, а багровая лужа на песке под его ногами расползается всё дальше. ― Мы уже не успели.

В подтверждение его слов передача оборвалась. Недоумевающие дикторы пытались совладать с собой, найти слова, увидеть их на телесуфлёре. Тим уже знал, какой вердикт они вынесут, и слушать его не стал. Он выбежал в коридор и побежал в общий зал, зная, что там его уже ждут. Ждут его приказаний, ждут, чтобы отчитаться ему о том, что происходит.

― Р'ас. ― Джейсон настиг его в коридоре. Заставил его притормозить. ― Что-то глушит наш сигнал, мы не можем нормально вычислить даже области Биалии.  
― Пусть ищут. На вертолётах. Это будет видно сверху. ― Тим посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. ― Мы должны найти выживших. И найти тех, кто это сделал. Или хотя бы то, что поможет нам это сделать. ― Он снова попытался прибавить шаг.  
― Что ты собираешься сделать? Как мы опровергнем это?

Тим вздохнул.

― Стефани. Нам нужна её помощь. Помощь Джона Генри Айронса, пусть вспомнит тех, кто ему помогал, пусть вспомнит, что его вернейшими спутниками были _наши_ тени. Пусть тени, которые окружают политиков, учёных, знаменитостей, давят и дёргают за ниточки. Шепчут, делают всё, что в их силах, чтобы убедить мир, что это подделка. Их уже обманывали однажды. Нельзя повторять ошибки современников Лекса Лютора.  
― Может, поэтому они нас и не услышат? ― Джейсон поймал его за локоть. ― Ты сможешь с этим справиться. Ты уже справился однажды с кое-чем похуже.  
― Да, но тогда нам было кого разоблачать. ― Тим вышел в общий зал, схватил Джейсона за рукав и потащил за собой. Усевшись за стол, он разложил планшеты и открыл крышку лэптопа. Стефани наверняка могла бы ему помочь. Она уже делала это однажды. Почему бы сейчас ей не сделать то же самое?

Она позвонила первой, как только система вышла из спящего режима. На экране вспыхнуло окошко с её обеспокоенным лицом. Стефани нервно моргала и перебирала пальцами ― сцепляла их в замок, поглаживала костяшки большими пальцами и тут же расцепляла.

― Ра’с. Мне теперь придётся на весь мир признаться в том, что я видела. И не факт, что мне поверят.  
― Мы не можем… рассказать им всего. Но если ты скажешь, что ты встречалась со мной, и что тот, кто называет себя моим именем ― не я… тебе могут не поверить. ― Тим посмотрел на неё, нахмурившись, а потом вдруг уткнулся в один из планшетов, пытаясь вместе со своими технарями понять, что же глушит их сигнал, где источник этой глушилки и насколько он далеко от места казни.  
― Меня могут и сумасшедшей назвать, ― продолжала тем временем Стефани, ― и это если не обвинят в государственной измене за сотрудничество с тобой.

Тим посматривал на неё краем глаза, но пальцы его носились по планшету, отбивая команды.

― Он пока не угроза мирового масштаба. Но он обращается ко всему миру. Можно только предполагать, что он предпримет дальше…  
― Ох. ― Стефани вдруг вцепилась в золотисто-седой ёжик на затылке. Она округлила глаза, и на мгновение Тим будто вернулся на четверть века назад, когда она была совсем ещё молодой. Когда она придумала, как помешать планам Лютора, используя только печатное слово. ― У меня идея.

Тим вскинул голову.

― Твои идеи однажды спасли жизнь. Спасли моих людей и спасли тех, кто мог пострадать из-за меня. Я слушаю тебя. ― Он посмотрел ей в глаза, будто их не разделяли экраны, океаны, земли и годы.

Он ей верил.

― Я заставлю всю редакцию над этим работать. Я не смогу исправить нанесённого ущерба, скорее всего, но я постараюсь предотвратить возможную катастрофу. ― Стефани порылась на столе, достала овальные очки в тонкой золотой оправе, отрывной блокнот и, проговаривая, стала аккуратно выводить ручкой слова: ― Мы выпустим приложение толщиной с три наших газеты. С вариантами развития событий. Что он может предпринять, чего стоит опасаться. Правительство ко мне не прислушается, но, может, меня услышат люди?  
― Но это будет предназначаться только для американцев, Стефани, ― поправил её Тим.

Стефани снисходительно прищурилась, чуть спустив очки на кончик носа.

― У меня много друзей, и я знаю, как убедить их в том, что я говорю правду. Чтобы они перевели наши статьи, опубликовали у себя. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. ― Она вздохнула. ― Конечно, это не бог весть какая помощь…  
― Это больше, чем совсем ничего. ― Тим покусал губы, вздохнул и тихо спросил: ― Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы я показал своё лицо тогда, двадцать пять лет назад?

Стефани задумчиво погрызла кончик своей дорогой ручки, потом покачала головой.

― Тогда я бы тебе сказала, что так было бы лучше. Сейчас… я не уверена. Ты выглядишь как мальчишка, тебя бы не восприняли как Р'ас аль Гула. Чтобы понять, почему ты так впечатляешь, нужно слушать все эти легенды, нужно намеренно искать тебя и видеть тебя лично. Дышать с тобой одним воздухом. Видеть, как смотрят на тебя твои подопечные, и как ты трясёшься над каждым из них. Если бы люди могли приехать к тебе и посмотреть на то, как ты общаешься с тенями, они бы не усомнились в том, что на плёнке не ты. Но ты не обезьянка, чтобы водить к тебе экскурсии. ― Она пожала плечами. ― А запись не смогла бы этого передать. Они бы думали, что ты просто кукла, а сейчас кукловод наконец-то вышел из тени. Так что нет. ― Она поджала губы, выдержав короткую паузу. ― Мой ответ: нет. Тебе не стоило открывать своё лицо тогда. Мир не готов узнать правду, и, откровенно говоря, я даже не уверена, что когда-нибудь вообще будет.

Тим попытался улыбнуться.

― Это именно то, что я хотел услышать.

Стефани скорчила рожу и окончательно растеряла весь шарм серьёзной женщины пятидесяти лет, снова став невыносимо уютной.

― Просто я умнее, чем думал обо мне Брюс. ― Она подпёрла подбородок рукой. ― Хочешь, я пришлю к тебе кого-нибудь? Чтобы он вёл репортажи о расследовании. Независимые.  
― Лучше приезжай сама. ― Тим так же подпёр подбородок кулаком. ― Тебе мне не придётся объяснять, что можно рассказать, а что нет. Кроме того, ты знаешь всю мою историю. Без купюр и прикрас.

Стеф поморщилась, хотя видно было, что его предложение ей польстило.

― Старушка в Лиге Теней? Не лучшая идея.  
― Ты не старушка. А Джейсон старше тебя, но не возмущается. И тем более не притворяется старым. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, кто тут настоящая развалина. ― Он криво улыбнулся. ― Приезжай. Если кто-то и может стать голосом Лиги Теней, то только ты.  
― Ты должен дать мне время, ― напомнила ему Стефани. Тим кивнул:  
― Конечно. Но помни, что времени не так много. В любой момент подражатель может сделать следующий шаг.  
― Когда ты не страдающий, ты такой высокопарный. Кон тебя совсем не обнимает? ― вдруг спросила Стефани. Рядом послышался смешок, Тим крутанулся на месте и обнаружил на соседней скамейке Джейсона. Тот занимался чем-то своим, но, похоже, внимательно их слушал.

На то, чтобы отсмеяться, Стефани понадобилась добрая минута.

― Я свяжусь с тобой, если у меня появится что-то новенькое, или я всё же приму решение, или захочу зачитать тебе что-нибудь из готовящегося материала. ― Она улыбнулась и, кажется, вложила в эту улыбку всё своё желание его приободрить. ― Весёлый у нас будет год, ― добавила она и, не прощаясь, отключила камеру.

Джейсон оторвался от своего планшета.

― Мы нашли глушилку, но не смогли отключить её удалённо. Сейчас туда едет оперативная группа, но есть подозрение, что к моменту, когда сигнал перестанет глушиться, наших подражателей и след простынет. Более того, ― он развёл руками, ― я почти уверен, что их там уже нет.  
― Мы не поймаем их сигнал, они же прекратили трансляцию. ― Тим потёр переносицу. ― Теперь придётся искать это место сверху или по земле.  
― Мы в процессе. Не хочешь пока подняться к себе и поспать? Потому что мне кажется, что ночка у нас будет не из весёлых. И я серьёзно. ― Он понизил голос: ― _Тим_.

Тим закатил глаза, но перечить не стал. Спать он не собирался, но вполне мог заняться расследованием и у себя. Отгородившись от шуршания военной униформы, мягкого стука каблуков рекрутских ботинок и тихих разговоров, он мог сам выстроить логическую цепочку, которая приведёт его к подражателю, десяток цепочек, сотню, сколько потребуется, пока не найдёт ответ.

Но по пути наверх ему и правда стало дурно. Не так, как бывало раньше, когда он почти не отдыхал и изматывал себя непрерывной работой. Как-то… по-другому.

Будто кто-то ударил его по макушке, а потом опустил на затылок руки, сложив их лодочкой, и надавил, заставляя склонить голову. Черепная коробка вдруг стала очень тяжёлой, и Тима едва не занесло вперёд. Он споткнулся о ступеньку, съехал по ней, ударившись коленями и косточками на лодыжках, но ни звука не издал. Молча поднялся и отряхнул руки. Обхватил лицо руками, словно был одним из ирландских дуллахан и нёс куда-то собственную голову, пытаясь скрыть свою истинную сущность.

Он сумел забраться вверх по ступенькам и добрести до собственной комнаты. К тому моменту давление перекатилось в виски, и по ощущениям можно было подумать, что ему просто вскрыли череп и теперь ощупывают мозг.

Тим даже не помнил, как открыл дверь. Чем сильнее давило на голову, тем сложнее было сосредоточиться хотя бы на собственных движениях. Перед глазами вспышками, раз за разом, появлялись обрывочные воспоминания, полуоформившиеся мысли. Падая на колени у кровати, он вдруг подумал: _Кто-то копается в моей голове. Защити меня, Амон Ра, защити меня от того, кто пытается похитить мой разум._

Он повторял эти слова снова и снова, не давая памяти отвлечь себя, не давая себе думать о чём-то. На секунду хватка неизвестного телепата ослабла, и Тим понял, что такое сопротивление работает. Он мог просто отталкивать любую попытку заставить его думать о чём-то, вспоминать что-то. Он мог скрыть свои воспоминания ― и должен был. И он это сделал. Он обращался ко всем богам, которым служил. Он звал Тота и Анубиса, Сета и Гора, Исиду и Баст. Звал и прятал за их образами самого себя.

Давление усилилось. Тим завалился на бок, перевернулся и уткнулся лбом в холодный каменный пол. Он схватился за голову, закрывая уши, путаясь пальцами в волосах, и снова и снова повторял про себя: «Я ― дитя богов, я ― сын бога мудрости, я ― сын богини семейного очага, я ― голова демона, и никто не сможет меня одолеть. Я бессмертен, я вечен, я быстро учусь. Ты не справишься со мной, телепат. Я ― дитя богов», но давление только нарастало. Тим чувствовал, как по щекам бегут горячие слёзы, как челюсть сводит от беззвучного крика. Но мысленно! Мысленно он прятался за перьями богини Маат, прятался за ночью крыльев Астарты. Он был в руках неизвестного телепата, но всё увереннее отгораживался от него. Даже сквозь невыносимую боль в разрывающейся от чужого вмешательства черепной коробке ― он справлялся.

Давление прекратилось так же резко, как и навалилось. Оно ушло, будто ничего и не было, будто ему просто показалось. Но Тим точно знал, что это не так. Если он плакал от ужаса и боли, значит, они действительно были, и были невыносимыми. Значит, кто-то пытался напасть на него, и напасть издалека.

Тим поджал колени и ткнулся в них лбом, пытаясь отдышаться. Нужно было успокоиться, потому что кровь стучала в ушах, потому что вдохи и выдохи звучали оглушительно. Он не мог сосредоточиться, он не мог быть начеку, он не мог вернуться к расследованию.

Прикосновение к плечу он ощутил не сразу. Понял, что в комнате кто-то кроме него, только когда его подняли на руки, кутая во что-то красное и плотное. Он стал бы сопротивляться, если бы не встретился взглядом с незваным гостем.

― К… Кон?

Кон ― нет, Супермен, ― держал его на руках, запелёнутого в плащ, будто в кокон. Вот почему Тим не почувствовал присутствия кого-то чужого ― никто чужой и не проникал в его комнату (если, конечно, не считать телепата).

― Я тебя крепко держу. Только не бойся, ― шепнул ему на ухо Кон и, даже не дав сообразить, что происходит, выскочил в окно.

Они летели навстречу небу. Тим прижимался к его плечу крепко-крепко, потому что Кон был горячим ― и был единственным, кому Тим доверил бы нести себя к облакам.

Ветер свистел в ушах, и Тим почти смирился с тем, что от обещанного «сюрприза» теперь не отвертеться.

Оставалось только надеяться, что из встречи с Лигой Справедливости выйдет что-то путное.


	4. Изобличённый

Тим не уловил момент, когда Кон, буркнув: «Извини, я должен это сделать», натянул угол плаща ему на лицо. Они доверяли друг другу, безусловно, но точно так же безусловно понимали, что Ра'су не доверяет остальная Лига Справедливости.

Летели они так долго, что Тим успел задремать, прижавшись щекой к груди Кона. Головная боль отступила, холодный ветер не мог пробиться через плотную ткань плаща и военной формы, а Кон был таким тёплым, что не начать клевать носом было ужасно сложно.

Проснулся он от странного рывка ― будто кто-то дёрнул его за рёбра и потянул на себя. Позвоночник застрелял, лёгкие как сдавило ― ни вдох, ни выдох сделать не удавалось, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя люди, попавшие под обвал.

Снова вздохнуть ему удалось только через несколько долгих секунд паники. Кон стащил с его головы плащ, ссадил на пол и придержал за локоть.

Вокруг стояла тьма, которую слегка разбавляла неоновым синим угасающая телепортационная площадка у них за спиной. Прохладный и плотный воздух, казалось, можно было потрогать.

Кон пригладил свободной рукой волосы Тима и подтолкнул его вперёд.

У Тима подгибались колени, его шатало и немного мутило. Кон всё ещё держал его за локоть, не давая упасть, и это успокаивало. Тим догадывался, где они, но отчаянно цеплялся за отрицание.

Прямо перед ними с тихим шипением разъехались двери. В коридор хлынул свет, Тим заслонился рукой, щурясь. Глаза заслезились, и Тим отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к освещению, пока Кон вёл его дальше.

Первым, что Тим смог увидеть, был космос.

Они с Коном стояли посреди круглого зала с огромными иллюминаторами над многочисленными панелями. На компьютеры и экраны Тим не обратил совсем никакого внимания, но от того, чтобы вырваться из хватки Кона, броситься на другой конец зала и припасть к стеклу его удержала только многолетняя выдержка.

Он прожил столько лет, но никогда ещё не видел вселенную так близко и так ясно. Все эти переплетения созвездий и миллиарды звёзд у них над головами, прямо вокруг них. Кон чуть сжал его локоть, и Тиму пришлось взять себя в руки. Не без труда он оторвал взгляд от исполинской безмятежной Земли и посмотрел на трёх женщин, которые их ждали.

В одной из них он почти сразу узнал ― нет, почувствовал ― свою мучительницу. Сжавшись в комочек, Марсианка сидела в кресле, ткнувшись носом в колени. По природе своей совершенно зелёная, наследница Марсианского Охотника всё равно выглядела крайне несчастной. Ей явно было плохо, и Тим догадывался почему.

Вторая Чудо-Женщина рассекала перед ними, будто хищник, туда и обратно, глядя на Тима исподлобья. От её взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. Новая Бэтмен, целиком закованная в матовую чёрную броню, будто ожившая тень, неподвижно сидела на перилах, и понять, куда направлен её взгляд, было невозможно.

― Кто это? ― первой заговорила Чудо-Женщина, хотя обращалась она не к Тиму, а к Кону.

Кон положил руки Тиму на плечи, и Тим почувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы. Кажется, бесстрашный Супермен волновался за них обоих.

― Это Ра'с аль Гул. Настоящий.  
― Это ребёнок. ― Чудо-Женщина тряхнула головой. ― Ты притащил ребёнка.  
― Нет, ― вмешалась Бэтмен, и Тим перевёл на неё взгляд. ― Дай ему представиться.  
― Меня зовут Ра'с аль Гул. ― Тим нахмурился и скрестил руки. ― И я не скажу ничего больше, пока не буду уверен, что могу вам доверять.

Бэтмен потёрла подбородок. Чудо-Женщина беспомощно посмотрела на Марсианку.

― Ты не хочешь убедиться, что…  
― Нет, ― снова перебила её Бэтмен. ― Я верю ему.

Тим не видел её глаз за чёрными визорами, но по едва заметному движению головы он догадался, что Бэтмен покосилась на их зелёную спутницу, кажется, самую молодую из них (марсиане, впрочем, старели медленнее, намного медленнее, чем другие люди). Та устало потирала виски, но, встретившись с Тимом взглядом, вздрогнула.

― Это он, ― и отвернулась.  
― Дай Марсианке прийти в себя. Поиски аль Гула не дались ей легко, ― вставила Бэтмен. Тим нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
― Значит, это действительно сделала ты, ― сказал он так спокойно, будто это не было одним из худших мгновений в его долгой жизни. ― Это ты влезла ко мне в голову.

Марсианка растерянно обхватила себя руками и кивнула.

― Ты такой… старый. И одинокий. ― Она покачала головой и затихла. Пальцы Кона сжались чуть сильнее. Тим посмотрел сначала на Бэтмен, потом на Чудо-Женщину. И вздохнул:  
― Вы дальше думаете, что я просто мальчишка, а старик из телевизора ― настоящий Ра'с аль Гул?  
― Он не старик, ― возразила Бэтмен. ― Слишком резкие жесты. Это не движения пожилого.

Чудо-Женщина, казалось, держалась на последних крохах терпения.

― С чего мы должны тебе доверять? Вдруг это твой подражатель, ты сам его придумал и за ним прячешься?  
― Кассандра. ― Тим вскинул подбородок, гордо поднимая голову. Как фараон. Он назвал её по имени, чтобы она знала: он в курсе всех маленьких тайн Лиги. ― Зачем мне это?

Та вскинулась, но с места не сдвинулась.

― А что, действия злодеев не бывают нелогичными? 

Бэтмен положила руку ей на плечо и покачала головой.

― Первый Бэтмен... рассказывал. Говорил о нём с уважением. ― Её взгляд Тим чувствовал кожей. ― И я вижу, что это он. Он не лжёт.  
― Я слишком много сделал для того, чтобы уменьшить человеческие потери, чтобы так просто вырезать деревню, полную невинных людей. Это достаточное доказательство?

Чудо-Женщина брезгливо поджала губы.

― Не для меня. Придётся тебе завоёвывать моё доверие.  
― Договорились, ― кивнул Тим.

Тим не был уверен, что идея Кона притащить его в башню Справедливости ― хорошая. Он вообще чувствовал себя не очень к месту. Он никогда не стремился быть среди героев, и сейчас испытывал странное смущение и напряжение. Его не должно было быть здесь. О его существовании вообще не должны знать. Но дело не терпело отлагательств. Ему _придётся_ доверять этим людям только потому, что им доверяет Кон. По крайней мере, на время.

― Мои люди уже вычислили, что это произошло в Биалии, ― сказал он. ― У них стоял какой-то глушитель. Сейчас тени прочёсывают всю территорию страны, чтобы понять, куда направлять подмогу. ― Он поджал губы. ― Мы надеемся найти выживших.  
― Мы быстрее справимся. ― Чудо-Женщина выгнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди.

Тим медленно поднял руку, зная, что от него не отводят ― и не отведут ― взглядов. Он нажал кнопку на коммуникаторе и произнёс:

― Джейсон, как успехи?

Он даже не знал, сработает ли коммуникатор. Сделал вид, что совершенно уверен, но никто из них никогда не рассчитывал на то, что им придётся использовать обычные коммуникаторы в космосе. Тим мог только молить всех своих богов, чтобы Джейсон откликнулся.

К счастью, Тим всё ещё был их любимцем.

― Не скажу, пока ты не скажешь, что ты в порядке. И где ты. И что произошло.  
― Супермен меня забрал в башню Справедливости. Долго объяснять. ― Тим отвлечённо потёр переносицу. ― Вы нашли их?  
― Мы нашли деревню, я уже перенаправил туда ищеек и собираюсь сам. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
― Хочу. ― Тим даже кивнул. ― И присоединюсь, если ты назовёшь место.  
― Вышлю тебе координаты на КПК. Надеюсь, ты не вытащил его из кармана, когда Кон тебя похищал, ― рассмеялся в ухе Джейсон. ― До встречи. Мы постараемся быть готовыми к твоему прибытию.

Тим убрал руку с кнопки.

― Они прекрасно справились и без вас. ― Он выразительно посмотрел на Чудо-Женщину. Та только руками развела. Потом вздохнула:  
― Прекрасно! Предлагаю по дороге обсудить, что Супермен скрывал от нас помимо того, что он водит дружбу с лидером Лиги Теней.

Она коснулась плеча Марсианки, дождалась её кивка и зашагала к телепорту. Бэтмен соскользнула с перил; её плащ стёк следом, как сжиженная темнота. Она склонила по-птичьи голову, кажется, смерила взглядом сначала Тима, потом притихшего Кона и констатировала:

― Это не дружба.

Кон закатил глаза.

― Именно то, что мне сейчас нужно: твоя проницательность, Касс.

Бэтмен бесшумно прошла мимо них, даже воздух не всколыхнулся. Тим равнодушно пожал плечами, достал из кармана КПК и проверил присланные Джейсоном координаты. Маленький город. Крохотная деревушка.

― Почему всё всегда начинается с Биалии, ― успел пробормотать он, прежде чем Кон снова завернул его в плащ и взял на руки.  
― Это обязательно? ― устало протянул он. ― Серьёзно. До телепорта я могу дойти сам.

Кон прижал его к себе крепко и бережно.

― Да, но тут идти не так много. А потом мы полетим, а при всём твоём множестве талантов, ты летать не умеешь.  
― Ты просто отвлекаешь меня мелочами, чтобы я забыл, что ты сдал меня Лиге Справедливости.

Кон с сожалением цокнул языком:

― Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь.  
― Удивительно, ― проворчал Тим, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Наверняка Супермену ещё не один выговор сделает Лига Справедливости за то, что притащил на базу не просто чужака, а потенциального врага. Впрочем, несмотря на высказанное недовольство, Тим прекрасно понимал, что если бы это понадобилось, Кон выбрал бы сторону, не задумываясь. Они встали бы против Лиги плечом к плечу, потому что у них, в сущности, никого кроме друг друга не было. Сейчас их окружали постаревшие друзья, которые умрут в отведённое им время. На их место придут новые, которые точно так же падут в неравном бою с пулей, болезнью или старостью, и память о них затеряется в веках.

Им с Коном нужно было держаться вместе, чего бы это ни стоило.

***

К их появлению Лига Теней уже разбила небольшой палаточный городок. Тим рассмотрел там даже полевой госпиталь ― как и он, его подопечные надеялись, что найдут выживших. Он выпутался из красного плаща Супермена ещё до того, как тот сам ступил на землю, спрыгнул на песок и побежал вперёд, к Джейсону.

― Нашли кого-нибудь?  
― Представляешь, да. Огромная удача, что мы успели. ― Джейсон развернулся, приложил руку ко лбу, закрывая глаза от солнца, и кивнул Тиму за спину: ― А они что здесь делают?

Тим закатил глаза и не ответил. Он поймал Джейсона за локоть и потащил в госпиталь.

― Что вы уже узнали?  
― «Лига Теней» пришла из города. Мы нашли следы от колёс автобуса, прочесали весь город, но ничего такого не обнаружили. Тут и машины-то не у всех есть... были. ― Джейсон придержал перед ним полог, и Тим вошёл в палатку-госпиталь. Врачи в белых жилетах, масках и резиновых перчатках накладывали швы на лицо тощего подростка.  
― И ещё девочка, она спряталась в сундуке, мы не можем уговорить её выйти. ― Джейсон остановился, скрестив руки на груди. ― Всё причитает: «Это неправда», я даже не знаю, как они её не нашли, такую шумную.  
― А что с мальчиком?  
― Сумел увернуться так, что нож просто прошёл по лицу. ― Джейсон непроизвольно потёр скулу. ― И притворился мёртвым.  
― Ему покровительствует удача. ― Тим покачал головой. ― Отведёшь меня к девочке?  
― Сначала скажи, куда нам деть Лигу Справедливости, ― сварливо отозвался Джейсон. Тим поджал губы, задумчиво оглядев потолок палатки, затем махнул рукой в сторону выхода.  
― Для начала вы с ними познакомитесь. Хотя бы ты.  
― Именно то, что мне сейчас нужно: познакомиться с ещё одним Бэтменом. ― Джейсон нервно клацнул зубами и сжал кулаки, но за Тимом всё же последовал.

Ближе к месту пахло раскалённым песком и бойней. Кровь вообще была повсюду ― впиталась в песок и землю, и пусть тел ещё не видел никто из Лиги Справедливости, им было очевидно не по себе. Тим бывал в таких местах и раньше (да и срок между последней подобной резнёй и нынешней казался ему маленьким и незначительным), но Лига Справедливости сплошь состояла из молодых, из тех, кто с подобной жестокостью если и сталкивался, то по их меркам очень и очень давно.

Даже амазонка растерялась и замялась, заметно посерев.

Кон подтолкнул своих напарниц к палатке, у входа в которую их уже ждал Тим.

Внутри вокруг полевого стола уже расставили складные табуретки, туда же принесли термос и переносной вентилятор. Тим моргнул и посмотрел на Джейсона.

― Зачем такие удобства?

Тот отвёл взгляд и присвистнул, будто ему это было совершенно безразлично. Хотя вышло наоборот ― нервно, и Тим мигом насторожился.

― Может, я просто догадывался, что ты притащишь гостей, и предусмотрительно привёз им чаю. ― Он невесело ухмыльнулся и сделал некрасивый шутливый реверанс.

Лига Справедливости уже заняла свои места. Кон разливал чай по пластиковым чашкам, и его руки больше не дрожали. Закончив, он сел во главе стола и посмотрел на Тима.

― Я убедил их, что это не отрава.  
― Это по цвету как козья моча, ― пробормотала Чудо-Женщина, уставившись в свою чашку. Она замерла, явно только сейчас осознав, что говорила вслух.

Джейсон тихо закашлялся в кулак, пытаясь не рассмеяться от неожиданности.

― Я пытаюсь Ра'су это объяснить последние лет тридцать, но он ни в какую не хочет отказываться от этого сорта. ― Он покачал головой. ― Я думал, что вы, амазонки, очень высокопарные.  
― И эта была когда-то такой же. Никак не могу понять, что её укусило, что она стала такой… такой, ― буркнул Кон и потянулся за своим чаем.  
― Сам с Роуз поживи, и не таким станешь. ― Чудо-Женщина закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.  
― Я пас. По крайней мере тот, с кем я живу, не скупает всё, на чём стоит моё лого, включая тренировочные груши и освежитель воздуха.  
― Но я могу, если хочешь, ― не удержался Тим, садясь напротив. Кон испуганно округлил глаза и замотал головой.  
― Она прошла эту фазу. Уже. ― Чудо-Женщина прокашлялась. ― Почти. Вчера она притащила домой подгузники. Ей кажется, что это смешно.

Кон хрюкнул.

На мгновение почудилось, будто ничего не случилось. Но Джейсон откашлялся, и вместе с его хриплым голосом ко всем вернулась и реальность, с её страшной правдой и вонью крови.

― Извините, но я переведу тему. Полагаю, ты ― Кэсси. ― Он протянул руку Чудо-Женщине: ― Я Джейсон.

Она сжала его руку в своей, сильно тряхнула и кивнула.

Бэтмен поднялась со своего места. Она шагнула к ним и, повернувшись чёрным забралом к Джейсону, тоже протянула ему руку.

Не сказав при этом ни слова, правда.

― Касс. ― Джейсон сжал её ладонь в своей, и Тим вдруг заметил, что у него подрагивают пальцы. ― Как Брюс?

Бэтмен нехарактерно выразительно склонила голову. Казалось, даже на её безэмоциональном лице-маске всё же вырисовался вопрос.

Джейсон замялся. Он попытался убрать руку, но Бэтмен не отпустила.

― Я был его Робином. Вторым, ― наконец сказал он. ― Не думаю, что ты много слышала обо мне.

Бэтмен подалась вперёд, поравнявшись с Джейсоном лоб в лоб.

― Второй Робин умер.  
― Я умер. Но Ра'с меня выходил. ― Джейсон неловко улыбнулся. ― Он спас меня, и с тех пор я больше не Робин. Я тень.  
― Я росла на _легендах_ о тебе. А ты стал тенью?  
― Я сделал то, что считал нужным, чтобы защищать людей. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Даже зная, что он не одобрит.

Кэсси привстала со своего места, держа в одной руке пластиковую чашку.

― У меня такое ощущение, что я попала в какую-то странную гротеску, в которой все утверждают, что они кто-то ещё.  
― Нет, ― отозвалась Бэтмен, очень спокойно, почти безэмоционально. ― Очень бредово. Очень похоже на правду. К тому же… ― Она отстранилась, рассматривая Джейсона. ― Он тоже не врёт.  
― Потрясающе. ― Кэсси вскинула руки. ― Просто… Феерия какая-то.  
― Воссоединение семей и раскрытие тайн. ― Тим пожал плечами, не отводя взгляд от Джейсона.  
― Для меня большая честь встретить настоящего Джейсона Тодда. ― Бэтмен сложила ладони и поклонилась. ― Он был бы рад узнать, что ты жив.  
― Он знает. Или догадывается. Просто ему хватает такта сделать вид, что он принял мой выбор.

Кэсси закатила глаза.

― Может, сначала разберёмся с тем, что вы тут разузнали? Мне бы хотелось понять, почему нам не дают поучаствовать в расследовании. И раз уж нас решили подержать в этой палатке, то зачем нас сюда вообще притащили?  
― Чтобы мы не путались под ногами, ― хмыкнула Бэтмен. Она откинула нижнюю часть забрала и поднесла к подведённым чёрной помадой губам чашку.  
― Именно так. ― Тим снова поднялся с места. ― Джейсон, введи их в курс дела. Я пойду найду девочку.

Бэтмен вскинулась.

― Выжившая, ― бросил ей Джейсон, занимая место Тима. ― Она прячется.  
― А у Ра'са конёк такой, спасать чужие жизни, ― добавил Кон. ― Приступим?

Дальше Тим не слушал. Он вышел на улицу, поймал первого же рекрута и попросил провести его.

Дом был маленьким ― настолько крохотной лачуги Тим уже давно не видел. Вокруг дежурил отряд теней. Увидев Тима, они поклонились и расступились, безмолвно и спокойно пропуская его вперёд. Никто не попытался пойти за ним, уверенные, что их лидер способен противостоять чему угодно.

Ведь Тим справлялся даже с смертью.

В доме было всего две комнаты, и в обеих остались следы борьбы. Тим рассмотрел мельком следы крови; наверное, семья, которая здесь жила, сопротивлялась очень долго. Скамейки и стол перевернули, на полу валялась разбитая посуда. Тим стиснул зубы, остановился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Ему нельзя было выходить из себя сейчас.

Он нужен был незнакомой ему девочке.

В дальней комнате по полу были разбросаны игрушки. Несколько были сломаны, будто на них наступили. Кровать была одна, но с двумя подушками ― значит, в семье было два ребёнка. Видимо, второго не стали искать, решив, что на кровати спит только один.

Крышка стоящего в углу сундука дёрнулась, и до уха Тима донёсся детский шёпот.

― Это неправда. Неправда. Это не он, ― повторял тонкий голос на биальском диалекте. Тим опустился рядом с сундуком на колени, приблизился лицом к щели между основой и крышкой и заглянул внутрь. Сам он ничего не видел, но надеялся, что девочка увидит его.  
― Привет. Ты в порядке? ― позвал он на тот же диалекте. ― Ты ранена?

Крышка дёрнулась, закрываясь, но шёпот стал громче. Отчаяннее.

― Неправда, ― пробормотала девочка, приподняла крышку и чуть поднялась сама, чтобы посмотреть на Тима. ― Неправда.  
― Что неправда?  
― Люди, пришедшие в нашу деревню, ― шепнула девочка. ― Не Лига Теней. Это не Ра'с аль Гул. Я никогда не видела его, но я знаю, что это не он.

Тим вздохнул.

― Милое дитя. Конечно, это неправда. ― Он слабо улыбнулся. ― Я не стану тебе врать. И я не причиню тебе зла. Я просто хочу накормить тебя и напоить чаем, и дать крышу над головой. ― Он без предупреждения просунул палец под крышку и дёрнул вверх. Девочка взвизгнула, бросилась на дно сундука и свернулась клубочком.  
― Твоё сердце знает правду, дитя. ― Тим протянул к ней руку и погладил её по плечу. Коснулся волос. ― Если я скажу тебе, что Ра'с аль Гул ― это я? Что ответит твоё мудрое сердце?

Девочка отняла от ладоней заплаканное лицо и повернулась к нему, смерив его хмурым взглядом. Смуглая кожа и пронзительно-зелёные глаза делали его похожим на рисунки из старых легенд, но Ра'сом он был далеко не из-за внешности.

― Я слышала, что Ра'с аль Гул ― это мальчик с глазами старца, ― сообщила девочка. Она поднялась, цепляясь руками за края сундука, а потом обняла Тима за шею, и он выпрямился, придерживая девочку обеими руками. Она ткнулась ему в плечо мокрой щекой, прижимаясь так крепко, будто он был её последней надеждой.  
― Они всех убили? ― спросила она, очень серьёзно.

Тим не стал ей врать.

― Да. ― Он бережно обнял её и поднялся. ― Лига Теней защитит тебя и станет твоей семьёй, если ты этого захочешь. ― Он сделал шаг. Потом ещё, и ещё, пока не вышел из дома. ― Как тебя зовут, дитя?  
― Нимра, ― тихо ответила девочка. ― Меня зовут Нимра.  
― Хорошо. Ты в самом деле храбрая, как львы. ― Тим всё шёл вперёд, а тени молча следовали за ним, шаг в шаг, пока он не скрылся в своей палатке. Он вошёл и остановился, но худые руки только крепче сжались, не желая отпускать.  
― Её зовут Нимра, ― наконец сказал он по-английски. ― Она и тот мальчик в операционной единственные, кто остался.

Джейсон улыбнулся краешком рта.

― Я даже не сомневался, что если кто-то и сможет её вытащить, то это будешь ты.  
― Вы могли её вытащить, но не стали. И это правильно. ― Тим улыбнулся ему в ответ и усадил девочку напротив Кэсси. ― Пусть ей принесут еды. ― Тим посмотрел на Кона. ― Нальёшь ей чаю?  
― Конечно, ― Кон широко улыбнулся и добавил на биальском: ― Всё что угодно для храброй львицы.

Девочка покачала головой и ссутулила плечи.

― Я не храбрая. Я спряталась, а моя семья ― нет. И их убили. ― Она опустила голову и обхватила себя руками.

Тим сел на корточки рядом с ней.

― Ты нашла в себе силы поверить, что перед тобой не Лига Теней, когда тебя хотели обмануть. Это не та смелость, о которой пишут в сказках. Но тоже смелость. ― Он сжал её плечо, а потом снова обратился к Джейсону на английском: ― Мы выяснили что-нибудь новое?  
― Тени прочёсывают городские автопарки, пытаются выяснить, какие автобусы в последнее время выезжали в эту сторону. Мы опрашиваем людей, живущих на границах города, мониторим все транспортные связки. ― Он беспокойно почесал бровь. ― Мне хотелось бы сказать тебе, что мимо нас и мышь не проскочит, но мы уже ошиблись однажды, Ра'с.

Тим устало потёр переносицу.

― Да. Нужно… похоронить людей.  
― Да. ― Кон поставил перед девочкой чашку. Джейсон высунулся из палатки и коротко велел кому-то из своих рекрутов иди за пайком. ― Тени выясняют, кто из них кто. Похороним по правилам, кого сможем.  
― Как благородно.  
― Мы уважаем человеческую жизнь и смерть, Кэсси. ― Тим поднял на неё взгляд. ― Мы не убиваем без причины, и каждый погибший зря невинный ― это огромная потеря. Мы должны оказать им хоть какие-то почести, раз не смогли их спасти. ― Он кивнул ей, будто кланяясь, и вновь обратился к Джейсону: ― Как мальчик?  
― Сейчас ― спит. Он в сильном шоке, врачи решили, что ему лучше отдохнуть.

Тим снова кивнул.

― Тогда предлагаю обсудить наши дальнейшие действия. ― Он подвинул себе табуретку и сел рядом с девочкой. Молодой рекрут беззвучно вошёл в палатку и поставил перед девочкой упаковку сухого пайка. Тим кивнул ему, и когда рекрут откланялся, сам разорвал упаковку.  
― Ешь. Пока это всё, что мы можем тебе предложить, но вечером мы увезём тебя отсюда, ― сказал он девочке на биальском и обернулся к Лиге Справедливости. ― Для начала нам нужно понять, что он сделает дальше. Где.  
― И начать поиски глушителей и передатчиков. Найдём учёных, их создавших, или оборудование. Его непросто спрятать, ― добавила Бэтмен.  
― И изучим тот глушитель, который вы уже нашли. Вы же его нашли? ― с вызовом спросила Чудо-Женщина. Она всё ещё хмурилась и будто готовилась в любую минуту защищаться.

Джейсон присел рядом с Тимом.

― Да. Его уже везут на нашу базу.  
― Ваше желание всё взять в свои руки не добавляет мне желания вам доверять. ― Чудо-Женщина нахмурилась ещё сильнее.  
― У нас технологии продвинутее и в лабораториях работают лучшие учёные.  
― Да неужели? И что же вы тогда не создали, не знаю, лекарство от СПИДа, от лихорадки Эбола, рака и всего такого?  
― Кто сказал, что мы не создали? ― Тим моргнул, слабо улыбнувшись. ― Уровень смертности от этих болезней упал в последнее время, разве нет? ― Он вздохнул и вскинул руку, не давая возразить: ― У нас больше возможностей. Я могу подключить больше людей, и даже ваша Флэш не сможет справиться с их работой лучше. Кроме того, эти подражатели используют наше имя. У нас в деле шкурный интерес. Естественно, что мы будем причастны по возможности ко всему, что происходит.  
― Нам нужен повод, чтобы вам по-настоящему верить, ― покачала головой Бэтмен. ― Доступ к вашей базе. Доступ к вашим файлам.  
― Исключено. Как вы не доверяете нам до конца, так и мы вам не доверяем. У нас уже есть связной. ― Тим кивнул на Кона. ― Он может быть нашим мостиком. Научит нас друг друга понимать.  
― Непросто поверить тому, кто скрыл от нас, что делит койку с террористом, ― парировала Чудо-Женщина.  
― Ты тоже не сразу нам рассказала о том, что вы с Роуз теперь вместе живёте, ― возразил Кон. ― Ты и рассказала-то, наверное, только потому что боялась, что М'ганн прочитает твои мысли, хотя она и не лезет в головы друзей.

Бэтмен посмотрела на них по очереди, положила подбородок на сложенные чашечкой ладони и посмотрела на Тима:

― Согласна. Супермен ― наш связной.  
― Прекрасно, ― Тим улыбнулся ей и перевёл взгляд на Чудо-Женщину.

Та хранила молчание долгую минуту, словно прокручивая в голове всё произошедшее, ещё с минуту сердито прожигала взглядом то Тима, то Кона, и наконец вскинула руки.

― Ладно. Пусть Супермен будет нашим связным, ― проворчала она. ― Можем теперь перейти к делу?

Тим удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

― Теперь ― можем.

***

Тот день был ужасно долгим. Тим оставался в палаточном лагере до тех пор, пока не похоронили последнего человека, пока Лига Справедливости не покинула их, пока Кон не улетел вместе с выжившими детьми. Но даже после этого он остался среди свежих могил и пустых разгромленных домов, утопая ботинками в песке, буром от крови.

Ра'с аль Гул подвёл их. Подвёл целую деревню.

Кон забрал его только когда звёзды обсыпали небо, а луна стала светить так ярко, что почти слепила. Он обнял Тима крепко, как никогда, и долго молчал, дожидаясь, пока Тим не скажет, что хочет домой.

Туда, где его ждала кровать и бессонная ночь, полная сожалений и отчаяния.


	5. Утомлённый

Время шло, но расследование с места не сдвинулось. Постепенно напряжение спало. Нимра и Эмре постепенно обживались в Лиге Теней. Джейсон поселил их на одном из нижних этажей, где была небольшая школа. Им можно было спокойно подниматься на поверхность, но порой Тиму казалось, что ни девочка, ни мальчик этого не очень хотят. Они оба будто чувствовали себя мёртвыми и стремились спрятаться от мира живых.

Бэтмен пыталась разобраться с убийствами, происходившими в Готэме. Они с Тимом теперь часто связывались, обсуждая дела, и из её коротких рассказов Тим мог понять, что в городе тоски и отчаяния назревает небольшая война банд. Он уже тогда отдал приказ теням следить за городом внимательно, хотя и понимал, что его бойцы и так перегружены.

Чудо-Женщина порой отлучалась на Темискиру. Амазонки почти не интересовались мирским, хотя и волнение в равновесии заметили. Кроме того, у неё были и какие-то ещё заботы, и Тим старался лишний раз не давать ей повода повздорить.

Марсианка дежурила в Башне Справедливости. Тим видел её каждый раз, когда им срочно нужно было что-то передать Лиге Справедливости, а Кона он не мог отпустить от себя. Она постепенно оправилась от ментальной схватки, заговорила громче и стала улыбчивее, и даже словом не обмолвилась о том, что видела в его голове.

А в Лигу Теней тем временем прибыла Стефани. Она порой следовала за Тимом или Джейсоном по пятам, изучала их файлы и выбирала то, что могла бы показать и рассказать своим читателям. Она сгрызла несколько десятков ручек и постоянно теряла блокноты, но статьи её выходили регулярно и каждую из них Тим одобрял сам.

Жизнь будто бы входила в привычное русло, и только Тим не мог перестать корить себя за то, что не смог остановить резню вовремя. Он злился, и от этого бессонница становилась только сильнее. Он почти перестал есть и закопался в работу с такой яростью и таким отчаянием, будто его жизнь от этого зависела.

Впрочем, а вдруг это было правдой? Что станет с ним, если его Лигу Теней уничтожат? Его детище. Людей, которые были ему так преданны?

Тим думал об этом каждую ночь и не в силах был справиться с растущим предчувствием беды.

***

За день до того, как подражатель, Ра'c ненастоящий, лживый и подлый, сделал следующий шаг, Тим не мог уснуть особенно долго и мучительно. Чувство вины засело у него в груди, раскинуло щупальца, сковав его тянущей болью.

Он свернулся в клубок, спрятав лицо в коленях, и снова начал звать богов на помощь. Но вместо них откликнулся Кон.

— Ра'c. — Он перевернулся, положив руку Тиму на плечо. Коснулся губами его шеи, скользнул рукой дальше, отталкивая его крепко прижатые руки, и крепко обнял его, притянул к себе. — Ты снова не спишь. Что случилось? Из-за чего паришься в этот раз?

Тим приоткрыл глаза, но не ответил. Только устало вздохнул.

— Ты переживаешь из-за того, что не смог спасти деревню, я знаю. — Кон ткнулся носом ему в шею, шумно вздохнув.  
— Это такой же крах, как одиннадцатое сентября, Кон, — выдавил Тим. — Только ещё хуже. Потому что мне не удалось это предусмотреть. Я не смог это предугадать, и поэтому мы не смогли никого спасти.  
— Да. — Кон приподнялся на локте и развернул Тима к себе. — И в отличие от одиннадцатого сентября, это ещё не конец, — добавил он. — И если ты снова вымотаешь себя так же сильно, как это было в прошлый раз, ты сделаешь только хуже. Ты нужен миру. Кто-то же должен найти решение этой загадки. Я уверен, что это ты. — Он нежно улыбнулся, и эту улыбку Тим увидел даже в темноте.  
— Но мы в тупике. Он может в любой момент напасть, а я не знаю даже в какую сторону смотреть, — ответил Тим. — Он ведь может напасть даже не на одну из соседок Биалии. Он мог даже покинуть страну.  
— Мы бы уже знали об этом. Мы смогли поймать Лекса Лютора, почему ты думаешь, что сейчас не справимся? — Кон протянул руку и поправил его чёлку, всё ещё пытаясь улыбаться. Он был таким удивительно нежным, как никогда. — Я знаю, что ситуация ужасная. Но сейчас мы можем только ждать. — Он потёр пальцами его щёку. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я искал способы тебя отвлечь?

Тим нахмурился, глядя на Кона в лунном свете. Он устал от этих мыслей. стал от чувства вины и страха перед тем, что только может произойти, но ещё не произошло.

— Ладно, — наконец выдохнул он. — Ладно. Отвлекай.

— Уверен? — Кон наклонился и коснулся его шеи, прикусил смуглую кожу зубами. Тим откинулся назад, пытаясь расслабиться, обвил Кона руками и позволил ему себя увлечь.

Совсем чуть-чуть. Он мог позволить себе совсем чуть-чуть расслабиться.

***

Утро выдалось ленивым. Тим не понял, почему никто не попытался их разбудить, но проснулись они с Коном сильно за полдень. Солнце грело кожу, и когда Тим открыл глаза, ему показалось, что Кон слабо светится. Он погладил его по сильной руке, прижался к нему, спрятавшись в сонных объятиях, и пролежал так ещё несколько минут, закрыв глаза и погрузившись в какую-то фантазию. Ему хотелось ещё немного задержаться там, то ли в воспоминаниях о юности, то ли в тех десятилетиях, когда никто не пытался подражать Лиге Теней.

— Что такое? — прошептал у него над ухом Кон. — День в самом разгаре, солнце в зените, а ты ещё не проснулся. — Он отстранился и поцеловал Тима в лоб. — Хочешь ещё поспать?  
— Нет. — Тим мотнул головой и попытался встать. Кон уложил его обратно. — Нам нужно вставать. Пора работать. — Он уставился Кону в глаза. — Помнишь, подражатель ещё не пойман и не наказан?  
— Господи. — Кон закатил глаза, но всё же сел и даже дал сесть Тиму. — Ты вчера ничего не понял?

Тим моргнул.

— Я вспомнил, что секс отлично отвлекает, но проблем не решает, — он выдавил растерянную улыбку: — а ещё — что у меня лучший парень в мире. — Он мягко щёлкнул Кона по носу, передвинулся и, перевесившись через его ноги, потянулся за своей одеждой.  
— Конечно, я же король. — Кон и сам стал одеваться, хитро улыбаясь и периодически посмеиваясь.

Они оделись почти синхронно, меняясь предметами одежды, перепутанными в спешке, приглаживая друг другу волосы и почти не толкаясь у раковины. Тим с досадой отметил, что Кон прав, и он правда снова начал стариться. Ярко-зелёный цвет глаз стал выцветать, а волосы — седеть. Похоже, приближалось ещё одно мучительное умирание и ещё одно купание в Яме Лазаря.

***

Внизу их ждал подогретый завтрак, две чашки кофе и гора непросмотренных отчётов и новостных подборок. Кое-что уже перебрал Джейсон, оставив свои выводы на нескольких стикерах, приклееных к ноутбуку. Стефани бродила среди рекрутов, у которых как раз была пара свободных часов, и, кажется, слушала о чём они переговариваются. Тим залпом выпил кофе и сразу же принялся за работу, даже не притронувшись к лепёшке с козьим сыром. Кону пришлось кормить его почти насильно, отламывая кусочки и запихивая ему в рот в тот момент, когда Тим, увлёкшись очередным отчётом, слегка его приоткрывал.

— Ра'c, — наконец одёрнул его Кон. — Ты же видел себя в зеркале. Ты слышал, что я говорил. Ты хочешь приблизить момент купания, или что? — Он строго нахмурился. Тим напрягся. Ему приятна была такая забота, но в то же время она его раздражала. Он был Ра'c аль Гулом, он взвалил на себя такое бремя, какое никому не снилось. Он был старым — старше всех в мире — и его так отчитывали.  
— Ты знаешь меня, — просто сказал он и снова повернулся к лэптопу. Кон собиралсявозразить, или переспросить, или сказать что-то ещё. Он уже поднёс к лицу Тима кусок лепёшки, как вдруг экран ноутбука подёрнулся так же, как экраны в операторской перед тем, как началась трансляция подражателей.  
— Дождались, — коротко бросил Тим, отодвинул руку Кона от своего лица и наклонился к экрану. Белый шум потемнел, а затем посветлел, прежде чем изображение настроилось.

Перед ними снова был тот же самый старик. Теперь вместо зелёного на нём был красный балахон, а за спиной вместо целой деревни, обречённой на смерть, оставалось темно.

— Говорит Ра'c аль Гул, — подал голос он. — Я готов продолжить менять мир. Будущим поколениям должна достаться лучшая Земля, но для этого и остаться должны лучшие люди. Мы будем повторять жестокие уроки правосудия снова и снова. В прошлый раз мы уничтожили деревню, ответственную за появление одного из крупнейших наркобаронов Биалии. — Он улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Тиму подурнело. Последние десять лет вспышки гнева всегда сопровождались галлюцинациями, которые раньше преследовали его только после купания в Ямах Лазаря. Он старался сдерживать их и никогда никому о них не рассказывал.

Сейчас он поймал себя на том, что перед глазами у него поднимается зелёная тень подражателя. Старик теперь вещал не только с экрана, но и стоя прямо перед ним, раскинув руки и смотря на него снисходительно. Презрительно. Будто уже праздновал победу.

Тим вцепилсяв стол, чувствуя, как теряет самообладание. Второй рукой он вцепился в куртку Кона и попытался заставить себя дышать часто и глубоко.

— Ра'c? — Кон подхватил его за локоть. — Ра'c, ты в порядке?  
— Мы накажем целый город, — продолжал старик на экране. — Город, виновный в покрывательстве коррупции, распространении наркотиков, закрывании глаз на убийства и многом другом. Конечно, мы дадим ему шанс восстановить своё доброе имя, но даже это дастся им с огромным трудом. — Он расплылся в улыбке, расплылась в ней и его зелёная тень.  
— Но какой город я выберу, спросите вы? — Подражатель покачал головой. — Вы не узнаете. Ведь если я открою вам эту тайну, вы можете попытаться эвакуировать жителей. А кто-то, быть может, попытается переехать и без эвакуации. — Он развёл руки, развела руки его тень. Он растопырил длинные пальцы, тень повторила его движение, и тогда старик добавил: — Вам не удастся предугадать мой план. Вам не удастся найти обречённый город. И каждый, кто попытается заработать на этом, станет причиной наказать ещё один городок, — он поклонился, отвернулся, и передача тут же завершилась.

— Целый город, — Тим смотрел прямо на тень, и она становилась ярче. Старческие губы снова и снова повторяли: «Недоверие», и Тим только сильнее распалялся.

Кон обнял его за плечи, обеспокоенно глядя ему в глаза, но ни слова не сказал. Они ждали, пока в общий зал вбежит Джейсон, пока начнут собираться командиры отрядов, ответственные за направления, все, кто сейчас мог бы быть полезен.

В толпе Тим заметил и Стефани. Она проталкивалась к нему через ряды теней, и никто даже не пытался ей мешать. Она остановилась в шаге от Джейсона и обеспокоенно посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Тима.

— Мы можем испробовать сонарную систему, — начал Джейсон и осёкся. Экран лэптопа снова вспыхнул, и Тим, вскинув голову, увидел на экране вызов от Бэтмен.  
— Да, — он даже здороваться не стал, едва нажав на ответ. — Ты это видела?  
— Конечно, — отозвалась Бэтмен. — Он хочет уничтожить Готэм.  
— Как ты… — Тим нахмурился. — Я верю тебе. Но хочу понять, как ты пришла к этому выводу.  
— Убийства, которые у нас происходили. — Бэтмен вдруг стянула маску, и Тим увидел настоящее лицо Кассандры Кейн. Он видел её и раньше, читал о ней, смотрел на неё в деле, но никогда не думал, что она откроется ему. Морщинки в уголках глаз и седые виски только придавали ей строгости.

— Порядок убийств не случаен. Это не попытка развязать войны банд, — продолжила она. — Они убивали тех, кто мог им помешать. Заметить лишнее. Разболтать. Перевозчиков, строителей, преступников. Картина гораздо шире. И готовились они давно. Я начала поднимать документы компаний, сотрудники которых гибли. Пыталась увязать. А потом началась трансляция, — она покачала головой. — Это должна быть Готэм. Готэм породила Бэтмена. Эта битва не закончится никогда. — Она сощурилась. — Ты мне доверяешь, Ра'c аль Гул?

— Конечно, — Тим кивнул. — Я отправлю к тебе подкрепление. И приеду сам. — Он потёр переносицу. — Постарайся не предпринимать ничего сама. Не хватало ещё нам потерять тебя. Никто не знает нынешний Готэм так, как ты. — Он нервно сглотнул, вскинул голову и понял, что тень постепенно испарялась. Теперь от неё остался лишь зелёный дымок и мерзкое послевкусие. Тиму не хотелось бы думать, что он сходит с ума. Поэтому он снова посмотрел на Бэтмен и постарался сосредоточиться на происходящем.

Бэтмен стиснула зубы, на щеках у неё выступил гневный румянец.

— Жду.  
— Мы воспользуемся Бэт-сигналом, — пообещал Тим. Экран с Бэтмен тут же погас.

Тишина вокруг стояла звенящая. Как будто никто даже не дышал.

— Ты уверен, что он действительно говорил о Готэме? — подал голос Джейсон. Он лишь озвучивал мысли всех, Тим понимал это, даже несмотря на то, что лица теней не выдавали их мыслей.

— Если они правда пытаются насолить Ра'cу, они могут попытаться уничтожить город, в котором родилась женщина, создавшая ему репутацию спасителя, — встряла Стефани. — Всё логично. Ра'c восстановил мир в Биалии, и первое, что сделал Ра'c ненастоящий — разрушил ощущение безопасности в Биалии. До этого они всё время говорили, что живут по египетским законам, пытаясь превратить в сущий ужас происхождение Ра'cа. — Она опёрлась рукой о Джейсона и пожала плечами. — Готэм связан с ним через меня. Они накажут его не за преступность, а за меня, — она сощурилась. — А после этого… они переключатся на Нью-Йорк.

— На самом деле изначально я… просто доверился интуиции. И даже не… не думал об этом с этой точки зрения, — Тим нахмурился. Он думал, что всё, что хотят подражатели — подорвать доверие мира к нему. Он не предполагал, что ненастоящий Ра'c и его ненастоящая Лига Теней могут хотеть столкновения с настоящей Лигой Теней. Что они хотят уничтожить настоящего Ра'cа. Он мешал им так сильно, что они хотели его устранить, и для этого решили наказать мир за связь с Лигой теней.

— Нужно собираться, — наконец заметил Кон. — Я могу долететь до туда с Ра'cом, но остальным придётся воспользоваться самолётом.

— Это не проблема. — Джейсон почесал подбородок. — Главное — продумать как это провернуть незаметно. Но я что-нибудь придумаю. — Он посмотрел на Тима, и Тим улыбнулся ему благодарно. И кивнул. Джейсон был хорошим, надёжным солдатом, и тем обиднее было каждый раз замечать, что он уже не молод.

Получив одобрение Тима, Джейсон развернулся и скрылся за дверью. Подобные задачки он всегда решал вместе с рекрутами, потому что каждый из них обладал свежим, не похожим на его собственный, взглядом. И, к тому же, так они гораздо быстрее и лучше учились.

— Продолжайте работать в том же режиме, что и раньше. Если мы ошиблись, вы единственные, кто сможет это заметить. Не расслабляйтесь. — Тим поднялся. — Джейсон сформирует отряды, которые отправятся в Готэм в качестве подкрепления.

Он нервно облизнул губы, а потом вдруг успокоился. Он поверил в то, что предположение Бэтмен, теория Стефани и его собственная интуиция — это искомый ответ. И эта его уверенность была тем, что было нужно его подопечным. Он сощурился и едва слышно сказал:

— Мы справимся, — и этот шёпот услышали в каждом уголке крепости, без исключения.

Слова настоящего Ра'c аль Гула.


	6. Оцепенелый

— Руки и ноги лучше держать при себе, — предупредил Кон. Тим пошевелился в своём красном коконе и обречённо выдохнул:  
— И держаться покрепче?  
— Это совсем не обязательно. ТТК не даст тебе упасть. Готов?  
— Как будто к такому можно быть готовым.

Кон, наверное, его не услышал (или сделал вид, что не слышит), улыбнулся и сорвался в небо.

Плохо Тиму стало сразу же: уши заложило, дышать было практически невозможно, а глаза слезились. И всё вместе это казалось невыносимо долгой пыткой — восемь минут до Готэма были как целая вечность.

На крыше полицейского участка их уже ждали. Человек… шесть — так, по крайней мере, сначала показалось Тиму. Только встав на ноги и совладав с головокружением, он смог рассмотреть присутствующих — на деле всего троих. Тима шатало, он схватился за куртку Кона и сделал глубокий вдох. Что-то текло по губам и подбородку, солёное и — Тим попытался стереть это рукавом — красное. Кровь.

— Шакалы Сета, — выругался Тим и не услышал свой собственный голос. Они вернулись с небес на землю, но уши всё ещё были заложены. Так что в основном он только чувствовал чужие прикосновения и был не в силах разобрать хоть чей-нибудь голос.

Наконец он увидел Кона и сумел прочитать по губам:

— Ты в порядке? Я, кажется, мощь ТТК не рассчитал, его не хватило, и…

Тим вскинул руку, мол, не тараторь. Моргнул ещё пару раз и перевёл взгляд на встречающих. Вместе с Бэтмен здесь были мужчина и женщина. Женщина, в ультрасовременной инвалидной коляске, смотрела на Тима испытующе. Армейская стрижка и ёлочно-зелёная парка только придавали ей суровости. Её спутник, наоборот, светился открытостью. Он кутался в не по погоде лёгкий дождевик, и как только встретился с Тимом глазами, сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая ему руку.

— Добро пожаловать в Готэм.  
— Вы — офицер Грейсон, да? — Тим старался не кричать и говорить разборчиво. Сжал протянутую руку в своей. — А вы, — он повернулся к женщине, — офицер Гордон?

Коляска сдвинулась с места и остановилась рядом с Грейсоном. Женщина вскинула голову, глядя на Тима, и отчеканила:

— Комиссар Гордон и комиссар Грейсон, вообще-то. Готэма и Блюдхавена, соответственно.  
— Не стоило даже надеяться, что вы двое уйдёте на покой, да? — спросил Тим. Кон встал с ним плечом к плечу, и Тима это немного успокоило. — Какие новости появились за последние восемь минут?

Бэтмен выступила вперёд. Всё, что она говорила, она дублировала жестами:

— Пока никаких. Тени прорабатывают мою версию.  
— В полиции объявили режим повышенной тревоги, — добавил Грейсон.

Тим кивнул.

— Отлично, нам понадобятся все руки, которые только возможны.

Чего-то не хватало, и он никак не мог понять, чего именно. Чего-то, что всегда было с ним, и без чего он чувствовал себя оторванным от мира.

— Ох, — Тим достал коммуникатор из уха и протянул Кону: — Побудешь моими ушами пока.

Комиссары тем временем снова начали спорить, и когда Тим обернулся, он смог уловить обрывки их диалога:

— …и почему мы должны ему верить? Он же ребёнок, — говорила Гордон. Она, может, и сидела в коляске, но сейчас выглядела так, словно смотрит на Грейсона сверху вниз, а не наоборот.  
— Это тот же ребёнок, которого мы видели на фотографии с Томасом, — Грейсон всплеснул руками. Указал на Бэтмен: — Она ему верит. Этого тебе не достаточно?  
— Не достаточно, — ответил вместо неё Тим. Сделал шаг вперёд. — Почему бы вам не спросить совета у Брюса Уэйна?  
— Потому что он умер много лет назад, — Гордон повернула к Тиму голову и испепелила его гневным взглядом.  
— Он переехал в город. В центр, — Тим говорил спокойно. Агрессия Гордон его не задевала, скорее наоборот. Успокаивала. — Он будет рад узнать, что воспитал достаточно недоверчивую смену. Но не рад, что мы тратим время на выяснение того, кто я, а не на поимку истинного врага.  
— А может, мы тратим время на искусного лжеца, который даже Лигу справедливости провёл?  
— Почему ты так сопротивляешься? — снова встрял Грейсон. Обошёл коляску, сел на корточки, глядя на Гордон. — Почему, Бэбс? Он знает про Брюса. Посмотри, как он двигается. Как говорит. Что не так?  
— Просто он прав. Я не хочу верить первому встречному.  
— Тогда идём к Брюсу, — повторил Тим. — Он не первый встречный. И ему вы поверите.

***

Брюс поселился не в пентхаусе. Вместо этого он купил квартиру на предпоследнем этаже самого высокого небоскрёба в Готэме. Похоже, ему хотелось видеть каждый уголок города, но не хотелось жить совсем уж под крышей, так что он нашёл какой-никакой компромисс.

Они столпились за дверью, и Кон, как самый смелый, нажал на кнопку звонка.

А потом целую вечность не происходило ничего. Может, конечно, на самом деле было слышно, как Брюс шаркает ногами и стучит тростью по полу, может было слышно, как поворачивается в замочной скважине ключ.

Но Тим всё ещё был глух.

И даже когда дверь открылась, он не услышал скрип петель.

Брюс вышел к ним сгорбленный и старый. Сердито нахмурился, осматривая собравшихся за его дверью, а потом покачал головой:

— Что, не захотели сразу браться за работу и решили проявить осторожность?

Он рассмеялся, а потом повернулся к Тиму. Коснулся его лица и склонил голову:

— Не могу встать на колено и поприветствовать тебя как следует, учитель.  
— Это и не нужно, — Тим улыбнулся. Брюс сделал шаг назад, отступая вглубь квартиры.  
— Проходите. Нам есть что обсудить.

В квартире царил полумрак. Приходилось усиленно моргать, чтобы глаза поскорее к нему привыкли. Может, яркий свет его угнетал, а может, Брюс просто хотел оставаться в своей стихии до самого конца.

Здесь пахло старостью. Не пылью, не плесенью. Чистотой и старостью — угнетающей, тяжело нависшей, сгущающей воздух. Старость была везде, и Тиму стало не по себе. Он помнил не только Брюса, но и его отца совсем ещё мальчишками. А сейчас Брюс доживал свои последние годы в одиночестве среди педантично расставленных по алфавиту книг, дизайнерской мебели, лекарств и пареных овощей.

Брюс Уэйн, первый Бэтмен, затмил собой любое напоминание о скоротечности времени и человеческой жизни, похожей на вспышку спички тёмной ночью. Джейсон на его фоне выглядел совсем мальчишкой, а Стефани была неотличима от той бесшабашной весёлой девчонки, которой была, когда Тим её впервые увидел.

Брюс был отцом идеи. Не той, что принёс в людские сердца Супермен, а той человечной идеи, которая родилась в Готэме, в городе тёмных улиц и преступности. Эта идея должна была остаться жить и после него, став бессмертной. Брюс не мог знать, кто получит мантию Бэтмена после Кассандры Кейн, и не знал, сколько ещё проживут ценности, долгие годы превозносимые им как единственно истинные.

У Брюса Уэйна была роскошь, которую Тим не мог себе позволить. Он мог позволить своей идее жить и без него.

— Ты стал задумчивым, — Брюс включил лампу и тяжело опустился в кресло.  
— Я всегда таким был.  
— Да. Но раньше это была всего лишь тревога о судьбах мира, а сейчас… что-то другое, — Брюс перевёл взгляд с Тима на Гордон, а потом на Грейсона и Бэтмен, снимающую маску. — Чужая старость тебя пугает?  
— А ты стал проницательным, — Тим выгнул бровь. — Раньше ты был непробиваемым, как бетонная стена.  
— Раньше я не был старым. А сейчас я вижу на твоём лице то же, что и каждое утро в зеркале.

Брюс дождался, пока они, как в странном ритуале, выстроятся вокруг него. Тогда вперёд выступила Бэтмен и заговорила — рубленными предложениями, холодно и спокойно, даже не жестикулируя. Закончив, она замерла, дожидаясь реакции Брюса. Тим и сам всматривался в лицо старика. Тот, казалось, заснул. Сидел в тени, вцепившись в свою клюку, и почти не дышал.

— Он заснул? — спросил Кон, и в ту же минуту Брюс пошевелился. Прокашлялся, посмотрел на Тима. Он нахмурился так сильно, что брови почти сошлись на переносице:  
— Алвин.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не моё имя.  
— Это имя, которое ты носил, когда мы оба были молодыми, — Брюс качнул головой. — Теням нужно обыскать мосты.

Тим сначала просто шагнул к Брюсу, а потом и вовсе опустился перед ним на колени.

— Думаешь, он попытается взорвать один из мостов?  
— Один он бы подорвал, если бы просто хотел напугать, — Брюс начал вставать. — Он взорвёт их все. И перекроет выезды из города по суше. Мы тут слишком долго сидим, нужно…  
— Мы сами справимся, — Тим резко встал и надавил Брюсу на плечи, усаживая обратно. — Тени и полиция обезвредят бомбы и ненастоящих теней. Супермен займётся поисками.  
— Работы предстоит много, — тут же встрял Кон. Тим обернулся и пожал плечами.  
— Мы с Бэтмен останемся здесь. Брюс, у тебя осталось хоть что-то из технологий, которыми ты владел в особняке?  
— Шутишь? Конечно, я поставил себе компьютер помощнее. Может, я и не Бэтмен больше, но город без присмотра не оставлю, — Брюс взялся за клюку и начал тяжело подниматься.  
— Значит, сможем подключить сонарную систему…  
— У вас есть сонарная система? — перебила его Гордон. — Это вмешательство в личную жизнь, гребанный ты мегаломаньяк.  
— С тех пор, как её протестировали, она ни разу не запускалась, — отозвался Тим. — И сейчас у нас нет времени рассуждать об этичности её использования. Люди могут погибнуть, если мы её не запустим.  
— Ты бы лучше сказал, что нам делать, Ра’с, — закатил глаза Кон.  
— Конкретно ты должен отправиться на патруль. Слушай, смотри, сообщай нам обо всём, что творится в городе.  
— Я к нему присоединюсь, — сказала Бэтмен. — На улицах от меня больше пользы, чем здесь.  
— Что, тебе не место со стариками? — рассмеялся Брюс. — Всегда нужно быть там, где что-то происходит. В эпицентре событий.

Бэтмен сложила ладони и поклонилась ему.

— Хорошо. Иди.  
— Комиссар Гордон, комиссар Грейсон… На вашем месте я бы вернулся в участки, скоординировал работу полиции на ночь, а потом хорошенько выспался, но… Вы это и без меня знаете. Я или Джейсон свяжемся с вами, если что-то понадобится, — Тим развернулся к Грейсону и Гордон. Гордон с сомнением покачала головой, но возражать не стала. Грейсон же изменился в лице. Нахмурился и уточнил:

— Этот… Джейсон… Это твоя правая рука? Мы можем ему доверять?  
— Я доверял ему свою жизнь не единожды.  
— Да, но ты — лидер Лиги теней. А жители Готэма — это жители Готэма, — заметил Дик. — Тебя он может вытащить отсюда в любой момент, и ты останешься жив.  
— Во-первых, моих приказов он не ослушается. Во-вторых… — Тим облизнул губы. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько важна ему Готэм.

Он осёкся и посмотрел на Брюса. Тот уже шёл в соседнюю комнату и остановился, чтобы перевести дух, но сейчас, казалось, прислушивался.

— И всё же я настаиваю, что вам стоит пойти домой, — повторил Тим. — Мы понятия не имеем, когда он нападёт, и сколько времени уйдёт на его поимку. А от комиссаров, теряющих сознание от усталости, толку не будет.  
— Я всё ещё тебе не верю, — сказала Гордон и поджала губы. — Но тебе верит Брюс. Хорошо, — она поправила перчатки и развернула коляску, чтобы выехать в коридор. Грейсон прощаться не стал, только кивнул всем по очереди и скрылся в коридоре следом за Гордон. В той же тени исчезла и Бэтмен — хотя она, пожалуй, могла скрыться и раньше, пока никто на неё не смотрел.  
— А меня поспать ты не отправишь? — улыбнулся Кон, поцеловал Тима в лоб и вылез в окно. — Увидимся утром.

Тим коротко помахал ему вслед.

— Ну, что же, — Брюс снова двинулся с места. — Приступим к работе?

Сонарная система не помогла. В городе стояли глушители, и несмотря на то, что Супермен всю ночь их искал и обезвреживал, толку от этого было мало. По всей видимости, было что-то ещё, что глушило сонарную систему.

К утру Брюс стал всё чаще погружаться в дрёму. Тим засобирался — старику нужно было поспать, да и самому Тиму не мешало бы отправиться на встречу со всеми участниками событий.

— Может, прислать к тебе кого-то? Чтобы присматривал за тобой. Скрасил одиночество. А то так и будешь до конца своих дней сидеть взаперти, мириться со своей старостью и оплакивать былые победы.

Брюс покачал головой:

— Не нужно. Часов в десять зайдёт Селина. Кажется, она единственная, кто ещё способен меня выносить, хотя казалось бы… Сколько лет мы были врагами.

Тим замер, вспоминая Селину. Улыбнулся:

— Передавай ей привет от мальчика с пирогом с бататом. Скажи, что… она многое изменила в ту ночь.

Глаза защипало, и Тим отвернулся. Не хватало ещё сентиментально разрыдаться здесь и сейчас.

— Хорошо, — наконец отозвался Брюс. Тим взглянул на него, и так и не понял: улыбается Брюс или нет. Он кивнул ему, попрощался и ушёл.

Запланированная утром встреча должна была состояться на причале. Кроме теней, туда же должны были прибыть Лига справедливости и полиция, и уже все вместе они могли скоординировать свою работу и разработать план.

Кон встретил Тима в переулке возле доков. Без предупреждения обнял его и прижал к себе так крепко, будто не видел его не несколько часов, а целую вечность.

— Думаю, этот позёр уже понял, что началась движуха.  
— Конечно, — сказал Тим и попытался отстраниться, но Кон затолкал его глубже в тень, чтобы поцеловать. Так что продолжить свою мысль Тим смог, только выбравшись из его крепкой хватки:  
— Но если он уже всё понял, он может ускориться. И либо выдаст себя, либо перейдёт к активным действиям.  
— Ты хотя бы поспал? — попытался перевести тему Кон.  
— Нет, я всю ночь пытался понять, как работают вышки, — Тим отстранился и опёрся спиной о металлический контейнер. — Как будто он знал, что мы поймём, в чём его план и захотим использовать сонарную систему. Получается, что глушилки… взаимозаменяемы, — он потёр виски и поморщился: — Ладно. Нужно рассказать Джейсону, что мы знаем…  
— Тебе нужно, — Кон ухмыльнулся. — Я ему уже отчитался. Субординация, знаешь ли.

На причале было ветрено. На небе не было ни облачка, и солнце почти слепило. Тим приложил ладонь ко лбу, как козырёк, и осмотрелся.

Джейсон разговаривал с Марсианкой и Чудо-Женщиной. В паре шагов от него переговаривались тени рангом помладше, а ещё дальше расположилась полиция Готэма и Блюдхавена.

Тим обвёл всех взглядом, пересчитал несколько раз и нахмурился:

— А где… Бэтмен?  
— Не видел её с вечера. Да и на связь она не выходила, — Кон пожал плечами. — Думаю, сейчас объявится.  
— Посмотрим, — Тим покачал головой. Ему казалось, что это не очень-то в характере Бэтмен, опаздывать на такие встречи. С другой стороны, мало ли, что она нашла?

Тим направился к Джейсону и тихо прокашлялся, привлекая его внимание:

— Пока вы не начали трогательное семейное воссоединение, я спешу тебе сообщить, что сонарная система не сработала.  
— Глушилки? Отстойно, — Джейсон поморщился, потом посмотрел на приближающихся Грейсона с Гордон, и скрестил руки на груди. Пальцами он нервно перебирал, совсем не отдавая себе в этом отчёт. — Хорош, чертяка. Но Кон сказал, что мосты разминировали. Сейчас там дежурят тени, туда никого не подпустят.  
— Никому не хочется здесь застрять, — Тим мотнул головой. — Но я всё ещё понятия не имею, как нам теперь найти подражателя. Не ждать же, пока он снимет очередное видео с публичной казнью, — он поморщился. — И где, псы Сета подери, Бэтмен, когда она так нужна?

Джейсон даже предположить ничего не успел. Грейсон и Гордон закончили своё торжественное шествие и остановились рядом с ними. Грейсон, похоже, совсем не узнавая его, улыбнулся широкой, белозубой улыбкой и протянул руку для приветствия:

— Комиссар Ричард Грейсон, — и кивнул на сидящую в коляске Гордон: — И комиссар Барбара Гордон.

Гордон нахмурилась, поправила очки и подъехала к Джейсону поближе, чтобы подслеповато щуриться, уже глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — сказал Джейсон и ухмыльнулся. — Ты вот, — он посмотрел на Грейсона, — даже не попытался измениться за эти тридцать пять лет.  
— Простите? — Грейсон даже вперёд подался, когда Джейсон сжал его руку в своей. Джейсон побледнел. Похоже, минутный приступ смелости стремительно сходил на нет.  
— Ты не узнаёшь его, Дик? — Гордон вскинула брови, потом оттолкнула руку Грейсона, а сама схватила Джейсона за куртку, заставляя наклониться. — Это же Джейсон. Ты же наш Джейсон, правда?

Джейсон замялся. Сейчас он особенно сильно был похож на того подростка, которого когда-то вернул к жизни Тим. Смущённого и взволнованного.

— Да, Бэбс, — Джейсон опустился перед Гордон на корточки, дрожащей рукой заправил бледно-рыжую прядь за ухо. — Я — ваш Джейсон.  
— Но наш Джейсон умер, Барбара, — заупрямился Грейсон. Он коснулся плеча Гордон, но та только отмахнулась, даже не оборачиваясь:  
— Мы же так и не узнали, умер ли. Он просто исчез, — она смотрела Джейсону в глаза и улыбалась. Ещё вчера Тим не был уверен, что она ещё помнит, как это делать.  
— Я умер. Джокер убил меня.  
— Мы называем его Лазарем, — тихо добавил Тим. — Потому что я вернул его к жизни.  
— Но это же… это же невозможно, — повторил Дик. Голос у него дрогнул.  
— Сегодня ты у нас за скептика? — вскинула брови Гордон. Джейсон рассмеялся:  
— Да перестань уже телиться, Дик, и признай то, что видишь.  
— Это сложно, потому что тогда мне придётся… придётся признать, что мальчик, светлую память о котором я хранил столько лет, стал убийцей.  
— Не больше, чем ты сам. Я убиваю только в случае крайней нужды, — отозвался Джейсон. Гордон уже отпустила его, и он выпрямился, шагнул к Грейсону и раскинул руки: — Неужели ты меня даже не обнимешь?  
— Как… Как вообще… — повторял Дик, не двигаясь с места, и Джейсон обнял его сам. Крепко, так что даже Ричард Грейсон, сам раздающий объятия направо и налево, удивлённо охнул. Но потом всё же поддался, сцепил руки у Джейсона за спиной, по-прежнему, правда, повторяя: — Это же невозможно. Невозможно!

Все притихли, и даже когда Грейсон стал говорить тише, его было прекрасно слышно.  
А потом его голос перебил чей-то крик.

— Эй!

Тим обернулся и увидел, как со стороны, откуда пришла полиция, к ним кто-то бежит, усиленно размахивая руками. А потом он рассмотрел бежавшего — это была Стефани. Она сбавляла в скорости, и Тим кивнул Кону:

— Помоги ей.

Кон сорвался с места, подхватил Стефани на руки и перенёс на место встречи.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она и одёрнула клетчатую рубашку. — Спасибо, молодой человек.  
Кон обхватил её за плечи, как старую подружку:  
— Всегда к твоим услугам.

Стефани ущипнула его за щёку.

— Я пропустила трогательную сцену семейного воссоединения, да? — она вздохнула. — Вот как знала, что надо было быстрее с прессой кончать… Зато теперь они помогут провести эвакуацию, и…  
— Минутку, — Гордон подняла руку. Стефани тут же замолкла: — Ты что, знала, что Джейсон жив? И давно?  
— Ну, — Стефани запрокинула голову, считая. — Лет двадцать пять, наверное, как. Может больше. Сложно сказать.

Дик схватил Стефани за локоть.

— Но почему ты нам ничего не сказала? Брюс в курсе?  
— Думаю, Брюс в курсе. Просто не знает, как относиться к тому, что я — тень, — заметил Джейсон непривычно тихо.  
— Ох, как классно, — Стефани осторожно высвободила руку из хватки Дика. — Я почти погибла, потому что вы мне не доверяли то, что _должны были_ доверять. С какой стати мне вам раскрывать тайны, которые меня просили сохранить? — она даже поморщилась. — И лучше бы вам закрыть эту тему, пока семейное воссоединение не превратилось в семейный мордобой.  
— Ну, хватит, — Тим снова прокашлялся. — Где Бэтмен?  
— Наверное, что-то нашла. Выйдет на связь, когда сможет, — начал Грейсон. 

Сумка Стефани вдруг разразилась пронзительной трелью.

— Простите, извините, — охнула она, плюхнулась на корточки и принялась рыться в сумке в поисках телефона.  
— Слушай, — Тим повернулся к Джейсону. — Глушилки нужно продолжать искать. Пусть наши этим займутся. Полиции, — он повернулся к Грейсону и Гордон, — нужно усилить патрули. Когда Стефани освободится, её нужно будет вернуть к работе с СМИ, будете сотрудничать. В случае чего — на вас эвакуация жителей. Джейсон, с тобой приехали хакеры?  
— Как будто я куда-то езжу без парочки, — хмыкнул Джейсон.  
— Тогда пусть мониторят связь. Как только глушилки перестанут работать, они наверняка смогут поймать сигнал. Уверен, подражатель начнёт пробиваться в эфир как только, так сразу.  
— Ничего нового ты, собственно, не сказал, — пожал плечами Джейсон. Хотел добавить что-то ещё, но их перебила Стефани:  
— Келли сказала, что мы пропустили трансляцию от подражателя.  
— Келли? — Грейсон моргнул.  
— Моя ассистентка. Последние года три. Склеротик, — Стефани поморщилась, потом тряхнула головой. — Ай, не время… Подражатель сказал, что через час исполнит обещанное.  
— Похоже, вы снова его спровоцировали, — впервые за утро заговорила с Тимом Чудо-Женщина. — Совсем как в прошлый раз. Что нам делать, Ра’с аль Гул?  
— Ты — патрулируй сухопутные выезды из города, — Тим дождался, пока Чудо-Женщина кивнёт, взлетит и исчезнет из поля зрения. Потом посмотрел на Марсианку: — М’ганн. Постарайся найти его, как тогда ты нашла меня. Но постарайся нас не перепутать, хорошо?

Марсианка кивнула и отступила в тень. Кон сощурился, глядя на Тима:

— А я?  
— Следи за мостами. Их здесь много, придётся постараться. Справишься?  
— Конечно, — Кон кивнул и поклонился ему, как кланялись тени, тоже взмыл в воздух и исчез.

Грейсон и Гордон уже занялись организацией полиции, Джейсон отдавал приказы теням. И только Стефани стояла рядом с Тимом, прижимая телефон к груди:

— А мы что будем делать?  
— А мы поедем к Брюсу и будем ждать. Ты будешь координировать СМИ, а я… — он потянул Стефани к выходу из порта, туда, где можно было поймать такси. — Думаешь, у Брюса ещё осталась какая-нибудь из этих его супер-быстрых машин?  
— У Брюса вряд ли. А вот у Касс есть парочка.  
— Да, но угнать машину у Бэтмен будет не очень просто, а Джейсон, вообще-то, очень занят.  
— Кто сказал, что мы будем что-то угонять? У меня есть ключи от её квартиры. К гаражу они тоже подойдут, — Стефани схватила его за руку и вместе они выбежали из порта.

Такси Стефани ловила уже сама.


End file.
